


Memories Of A Dead City - [Leon Kennedy x Reader]

by Shirasu22



Series: Resident Evil (LeonxReader) [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Agent, Book 4, F/M, More tags coming soon as I write, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Return, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: (Continuation of 'Walk Among Wolves') [Book 4]With the known fact you were physically adjusting to your new world as you got older, your memories were soon put to the test when a repeat of a Raccoon City happens suddenly.





	1. Prologue

||A/N: As usual the picture above is what you're wearing throughout the book of course I know they change outfits during a certain part of the game so no worries there I'll get another up and ready for ya. Note: Go to my Wattpad or Quotev to see the picture of the outfit if you like. Anyway, enjoy!!||

Sleeping on your own comfortable bed felt like utter heaven to you so much so that you barely left your room for rather a while but as the years went by you and Leon spent most of your days holding one another along with Kuga who warmed up to Leon really fast.

Of course, you were the favourite human of all no matter what ;)

So in the morning while you and Leon were peacefully sleeping still Kuga had woken up a few minutes ago and decided to lick the faces of his owners to wake them up which you laughed as you slowly began to wake up and pet Kuga's head to get him to stop.

"Okay okay, we're up boy. Heh, we're up." You laughed.  
"Jeez, this is gonna be an everyday thing huh?" Leon chuckles.  
"Get used to it hun." You replied.

Getting out of bed you placed your slippers on walking out of the room as you yawned you got Kuga's dog food and placed enough of it in his dog bowl, not to mention some water as well as that went on you decided to take some clothes for a morning shower.

"I'll make breakfast, you just take your shower," Leon tells you kissing your cheek.  
"What about for you?" You asked.  
"Relax I'll take one after we eat." Leon smiles.

Nodding your head you walked for the bathroom, closing the door after turning the water on to the right temperature removing your night clothes you took a quick nice hot shower, getting out then you had walked out of the bathroom while towel drying your white long hair and since everyone in the home was eating their foods it seemed like the somewhat family was fed.

"So is Kuga still in training or is he nearly finished?" Leon asked.  
"Seems like he's nearly finished. After he has a few more classes I'll be getting something for the President to allow Kuga to go with us on our missions." You explained.

You actually were pleased that Kuga would become a comfort dog for you, it was recently discovered you had developed PTSD (forgive me if any of you readers have it...but I will do my best not to get this all wrong as I write...I'll TRY my hardest.) and the attacks that you had before were rather harsh thankfully since Kuga was in training he developed the ability to know the signs and quickly took action.

Kuga would pretty much be most of your lifeline while Leon was the rest of it, without those two, for now, you felt like you weren't able to get through any of this alone yet. However, since Kuga was nearly finished his training you were rather happy with it due to the fact the President told you out flat.

"Only when your companion is finished his training will I allow him to accompany you on your future missions."

Of course it also meant you were on leave to recover from your four year settlement, and it wasn't as lonely as you thought it would since you could watch some of his training apparently Kuga loved it since any time he was finished for the day all the trainers would see was a happy dog who loved his human so much.

Becoming lost in thought you soon felt Kuga lay his chin on your lap which you laughed and gently scratched his head.

"All done boy?" You asked.

The rest of the day went on with you and Leon spending your time together, going out for a walk with Kuga wearing that 'jacket' on his big body to let other people know who would see him that he is yes a dog but a comfort dog for you alone which held one of those 'plea' messages on it to inform others about it that you were his human who needed him no matter where you went.

**Time Skip**

A mysterious fog appeared and suddenly claimed lives at a high rate, at the time you and Leon were walking around together when you noticed undead attacking the living as well as the awful fog outside.

“We really need to get to the President!” You said.  
“Let’s hurry!” Leon shouts.

With your guns draw but fingers not on the trigger you and Leon ran throughout the halls trying to pass by the panicked workers within the building who were trying to get away quickly. You and Leon knew you’d have to get the President out of there and quick.

…Sadly luck wasn’t on your side as once you entered the room you both saw a woman standing there shocked with her gun drawn…and the President eating away at a dead body…oh god…just when the President said he wanted to reveal the truth about everything this attack happened.

Shaking your head you muffled a sob as you were forced to point your gun at the man who did all that he possibly could to help you recover from your previous ordeal and make sure you came back to work as comfortable as you could…

**Flash Back**

The President gave you a big smile as he held his hand out once you reached him from walking out of the helicopter with a warm blanket wrapped around you to provide comfort.

“It’s good to have you back, Agent (L/N).” The President says.  
“It’s so good to be back, sir.” You said shaking his hand smile on your face.  
“I’ve organized for you to recover from this for about one or two months. Of course, you’ll be paid from time to time but we want to make sure you’ll be back with us with a good mindset.” The President says.  
“I understand sir and thank you for this. I’m not sure how long it will take for me though.” You replied.  
“By all means take all the time you need.” The President replies.

Nodding at that you soon were crowded with people who as well were glad of your safe return stating that they actually missed you around the DSO since you were fun to be around as well as hang out with in general but understood they might not be able to spend time with you much due to you needing to recover.

And that was needed most so they put off on asking to make plans to hang out.

Not to mention they knew Leon would want you all to himself for a long long time of course.  
Leon, on the other hand, wrapped his arm around you and lead you back inside the building where you were given a fresh set of clothes as well as a hot meal along with some herbal tea to calm your nerves.

You were thankful that the President set all this out for you in so little time when the BSAA had gotten in contact with them to notify them of your return.

It was rather sweet and amazing to be back…

And actually, no one really minded the changes people actually told you your now white/silver hair looked good as well as the short length.

**Flash Back End**

You had other nice friendship moments with the President as you soon gave him a report on what went on with you all those years ago and when it was revealed to him your body bonded with the virus he made you swear that only he and Leon were to know about this.

Roughly speaking he wanted to protect you from anyone who had the mere thought of using you again stating the fact that the second time you might get taken away might just not be on good terms.

Going along with it you then broke out of your trip down memory lane as you knew you were to be faced with the zombified of your boss The President.


	2. Chapter 1

||A/N: Okay so since I've actually finished this chapter early I decided to post it up since I kind of had to focus on my homework...as well as I'm really into playing Kingdom Hearts 3 (I'm late I know shut it >.<) anyway hope you like it and well chapters might be either fast or late due to my school work being the total focus since I wanna get into University real soon since I'm homeschooled at the moment xD||

June 29th, 2013  
Tall Oaks, USA

The scene was horrifying and just outright unbelievable, there hunched over a head body was the form of The President eating away at this guy. Your hands shook in disbelief and utter horror just watching your boss become the very things you were hired to take down and prevent from spreading.

"No..." You whispered shaking your head, gun pointing at him.

Kuga's whines were heard in the room your dog which finally graduated from his training as your service dog developed a close relationship with The President who always spoiled the guy with treats whenever missions were briefed in his office.

You weren't alone in the room, Leon was beside you his gun raised as well, not only that but a woman was in the room as well she wasn't better either all three of you were in a state of shock as The President soon took notice of you three. However, you and Leon couldn't hear anything but this man's voice who spoke with you two in the past about stuff.

"Bio-organic weapons are a global threat and we are partly to blame...start working with the rest of the world...the Raccoon City Incident...the Raccoon City...I'm going to tell them everything...it might create more problems than it solves...I've always valued your friendship, Leon, (Y/N)." The Presidents voice went in and out of yours and Leon's ears.

When the President began to stumble his way towards the woman just a few feet away from her you and Leon did everything you could to muster up the courage and keep your guns pointed at him something you were trained to do....but this wasn't part of it!! Killing the President, wasn't it!!

"Stay right where you are!" Leon speaks up.  
"Please, sir! This is funny!" You sob a bit hands still shaking.  
"Mr. President!" Leon says a bit louder.

It was to of no use though since he kept stumbling towards her, freezing up like this wasn't allowed yet when it came to the point when it was someone you knew that turned it got harder to pull the trigger...not to mention with how important this man was to the world and to the DSO....oh god...

"Don't make me do this," Leon mutters.  
"Please sir...stop." You whimpered, Kug pressed his body up to your leg in some sort of comfort despite whimpering himself.  
"Adam!" Leon shouts and shoots.

The shot got him in the head and also made you flinch closing your eyes, hearing a body hit the ground you crouched down on one knee and held onto Kuga who made attempts to lick your face and do whatever he could as your dog to comfort you make things easier.

"It's all my fault. I...I did this." She says.  
"What are you talking about?" Leon asked.  
"Tall Oaks Catherdral...I'll explain everything there, Agent Kennedy, Agent (L/N)." She replies.  
"How do you know our names?" Leon asked.

Before she could answer the sound of the phone went off, all three reached into their pockets to check if it was there's but it just so happened to be the womans.

"Yes." She replies.  
"Hunnigan?" Leon asked standing beside her.  
"Wait what?" You asked standing up and moving to her other side.  
"Thank God you three are alright," Hunnigan says.  
"How do you two know each other?" Leon asked.  
"That's Helena Harper, she's been with the Secret Service since last year. I can't tell you how good it is to hear you three are alright. Look, I hate to rush the introductions but I need a report on your situation." Hunnigan explains.  
"I...I just shot the President." Leon slowly says frowning.  
"What are you-" Hunngain began to question but got interrupted.  
"He had already been infected by the time we found him. Leon...Leon did what he had to. He saved my life." Helena says.  
"She's speaking the truth..." You add in frown on your face as you looked towards Adam.  
"God help us. Alright, I'll submit the report. You three just focus on getting the hell out of there. The virus has already spread three miles past the campus perimeter and it's not slowing down. You need to hurry." Hunnigan tells you three.  
"Not before we check Tall Oaks Cathedral. Agent Kennedy and (L/N)'s got a lead that might tell us who's responsible for this." Helena tells.  
"Leon, (Y/N), is that true?" Hunnigan asks.

This 'lead' you and Leon to look at Helena for a moment before looking at one another, winking at him with your eye that wasn't in the line of the camera Leon knew what you silently told him to reply.

"...Yeah. I think we might have something." Leon replies.  
"Roger that. I'll map out the safest access route. Keep your radio on." Hunnigan says ending the call.  
"We got a lead?" Leon asked Helena.  
"You will if you two come with me," Helena says.

Meanwhile, you were crouching down by the President placing a hand on his shoulder, this man gave you your life and job back...he helped you when you suffered your PTSD attacks and even allowed Kuga to remain at your side heck he even suggested the best trainers for him to stay with you.

'I'm so sorry sir...I promise we won't let the person who did all this get away with it....' You thought.

Leon soon joined you looking at his longtime friend who even before he met you had Leon still hold hope in finding you it was him who when hearing/reading about you and what you had brought for the government he kindly brought Leon aside and had a heart to heart talk with him about you.

You felt so fortunate to have met this man who was kind to all and actually held up the country to the best of his abilities.

"Adam...I'm sorry," Leon says.  
"We can't say here, Leon." You whispered.  
"I know...So what's so special about this church? You have some sins to confess?" Leon replied now talking to Helena.  
"It's hard to explain. If I don't tell you at the cathedral...you both may not believe me." Helena replies.  
"Your gonna tell us everything once we get to the cathedral. Deal?" Leon asks.  
"Deal." Helena agrees.

Checking the other room just beside the Presidents room was no luck either since there was a dead body inside as well and blood everywhere, some reason thought this sight was familiar to you...even the atmosphere was familiar as well.

Suddenly you got brief yet broken blurry memories so quickly that you stumbled into the wall beside you, Kuga whined and pawed at your leg rubbing his head upon you, chuckling you ruffled his head.

"I'm fine." You told him.  
"What did you see?" Leon asked, hand on your lower back.  
"Bits and pieces of something but nothing clear." You sighed.  
"Take it easy, your memories will clear up," Leon replies.

Nodding you three continued on walking throughout the halls, finding an elevator but since the power was out it wasn't useful at the moment. Walking into the large room the grandfather clock went off as you three walked up to a door, Leon on one side you on the other.

"You see one of them, aim for the head, it's your best bet," Leon informs Helena.  
"Got it," Helena replies.

With a pat on your shoulder, you opened the door and you and Leon quickly went in guns pointed both ways as Helena took in front of her with Kuga at her side. The dining hall had no one in sight, not even the zombies...this didn't feel right with you. If there was already a few infected inside then why weren't there more?

'Strange...there's usually a lot more in the building...' You thought.

"This is where the reception was gonna be. They'd all be here eating dinner right now if..." Leon says.  
"It's too quiet..." You whispered.  
"...You think anyone survived?" Helena asked.  
"I hope so. I can't believe this is happening again. It's just like Raccoon." Leon says.  
"The Raccoon City Incident. You two were one of the survivors." Helena says.  
"Yeah...I'll never forget it," Leon says.  
"Looks like I'll be going on a trip down memory lane..." You sighed.  
"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Helena says.  
"It was bound to happen anyways, ever since I returned thanks to the BSAA my memories have slowly returned but not all...especially about Raccoon City." You sighed.

It was silent between you three for a short moment as you all walked down the steps to the main floor of the dining hall. However, Leon wasn't done talking.

"We're going to this cathedral of yours- but if you really did have a hand in this...You can kiss your freedom goodbye." Leon states.  
"I know," Helena replies.

Kuga then acted up as he began to sniff the ground around the bottom of the stairs, looking at one another Kuga then barked staring at a certain area, you three looked and saw someone runoff.

"What was that?" Helena asks.  
"Only one way to find out...Let's go!" Leon says.  
"Kuga you take lead!" You ordered.

Kuga had then run off leading the way, the three of you followed after the wolf-like dog, following him to a kitchen, then out the back. By the time you three caught up with Kuga, he had been pawing at the closed door. Giving him the sign he moved away and stood at your side.

When the door was kicked open a man revealed himself holding his hands up making you sigh and lower your guns, as Leon and Helena spoke to the man you spent the short time petting Kuga giving him a treat from time to time which was only two for now.

The man said he needed to find his daughter which Leon agreed and with you backing him up Helena sighed and went along with it, it was then that the cause of all this was from a fog...some how it suddenly appeared and then next thing people knew the undead were rising and attacking everyone in their way.

So it was the fog that you and Leon saw when you two were spending some of your free time together (yes while still at work), that explains why the people coming out of the fog were attacking others...somehow someone managed to develop a virus and make it into a fog to spread it easier...

'This attack is like Raccoon City but it's different...instead of the water supply, it's fog. I don't like the feeling of this these bastards who make the viruses are getting smarter...' You thought.

The building was so silent that you were begging yourself silently to hear something...at least anything however it didn't help that the harsh storm just outside along with the horrible lightning nearly made you have a PTSD episode if it wasn't for Kuga at your side rubbing the side of his body on your leg from time to time. (so sorry if I got this all wrong please forgive me for this...)

Getting back into the dining hall proved to be rather worrisome since the lights went out forcing you three to use the mini flashlight that could be hooked up on your ear for easy use, the man had a held hand one as he leads you three out. Your hand was held on Kuga's collar gently guiding him along with you.

Carefully walking through the area the now four of you finally got to the big doors and opened them coming into an area with stairs as well as a door on the right. While the guy worked his way to getting it opened Leon quickly checked the upper stairs only finding some herbs and once he picked them up the dead body fell to the side.

It was unsure when they would get up again so they all needed to make this 'rescue mission' a quick one...go in and get out quickly...besides grabbing as many survivors as you could be good, but it never is easy due to how quick a virus deadly as this would spread.

Getting into the other room the man began to start gasping for air as if he was having trouble breathing, when you were gonna walk towards him Kuga placed his body in front of you as if protecting you in a way which you easily followed and didn't move though when he stopped and said he was gonna be fine when they found his daughter the group continued on.

In through the next door was a hallway, another elevator was open but not working either. The guy offered to get it started up with his keys after finding his daughter then after that, they all could escape using his car which sounded very comforting. And so you four carefully made your way down the halls.

Moving anything in the way and continuing on carefully along with the rather bright lightning didn't help you your nerves were slowly acting up and Kuga sensed this, with a slight whimper he rubbed his side up on your leg making you pet his head which it helped a bit to get your mind off the sudden flash of light that normally would remind you of your days in that damn room being experimented on.

'No can't think of that now...we need to find this mans daughter then get the hell out of here.' You thought.

Coming up to a door with blood everywhere as well as a pair of bloody handprints it seemed like something was gonna most defiantly be behind that door, the man unlocked it and slowly opened it having you three raise your guns and slowly walk in...only to find the mans daughter covered in the blood from nearly head to toe.

All in all, she wasn't in good shape at all.

Her father rushed to her side as one should and placed her arm over his shoulder helping her walk to get her out of here, Leon, you and Helena followed after them. Walking back through the hall and to the elevator after moving stuff that seemed to have fallen the group was now at the elevator and heading down to the parking lot...hopefully there weren't any of those things waiting for them.

But honestly, you should be careful on what you wish for...since one of them was already inside the elevator with them, Liz soon died and just as the power went out flesh was heard...turning on the mini flashlights it was revealed she was infected and had died of it. Kuga whined and held behind you and Leon.

"Oh my god...!" Helena speaks up.  
"Oh shit!" You whispered.  
"She's already gone! Shoot her!" Leon says getting in front of you when she lunged towards you.  
"Leon!" You shout.  
"But!" Helena says.  
"Just do it! It's kill or be killed!" You shout at her.  
"I...I can't believe this." Helena says.  
"Well get used to it. It's either them or us - and they don't hesitate." Leon tells her.  
"Why did this have to happen?" Helena asks.  
"Didn't you have the answers to this?" You asked.

She didn't reply just looked away, you really weren't sure what to expect from all this or what answers she was gonna show you and Leon...whatever it was must've been linked to all this if she minutes ago said it was 'her fault', but you weren't going to judge just as of yet there seemed to be more to it...you just weren't sure yet.

"I don't think we're alone in here..." Helena says after you all hear the moans of more of them.  
"Helena! (Y/N)! Grab your guns." Leon says.

Once the elevator left off a 'ding' lots of the undead were there already waiting, you three-shot your ways out as Kuga ran off to a safe distance as you ordered in the midst of all this. Managing to pass by a few of them to save some bullets proved good but soon a half-turned guy fell on a car activating the car alarm which of course would attract more of them.

"That's our cue to get the hell outta here," Leon says.  
"Got that right, I'm down for getting out of here." You commented.

Kuga barked in response making you smile and pet his head a bit before all of you headed inside the door which held lots and lots of stairs, looks like you were on Tall Oaks Campus or so...well whenever this was you knew heading out of here was much needed.

Once all the way up the first set of stairs Leon mumbled to you two ladies that the man informed you all about the fog...something you and Leon briefly noticed but didn't get a good look at due to your job being to get to the President at the time. However, what bothered Leon the most was that the campus was...too quiet.

That was never a good sign.

Up ahead was some double doors which had lead to a large classroom, not anyone was in sight until one of you had without meaning to kicked a can down the steps and alerted a few zombies still in this room which you three easily took care off aiming for the heads. Heading down and turning to the left was a door which leads you three to a different area of the campus.

Many things blocked off the hallway making it hard to even bother going through so using the classroom on the left was the only option, just as Leon and Helena walked through you had looked out the broken window and saw a few zombies around just standing there...looks like this place hit it hard...damn...

Going through that classroom you three then had headed towards another set of double doors which lead to another set of stairs but going down this time, taking them all the way down it was shown that there had been two zombies there but one of you quickly dealt with them and kept going.

Finding yourselves back out you found yourselves close to the exit but multiple zombies were standing there giving you three a minute or so to take them down and head towards the door.

Hopefully, this would take you outside so you three and Kuga could make your way out of here and to that cathedral.

"Get to the security gate, it'll lead you off-campus," Hunnigan said over the earpiece.

Well...getting there proved to be hard as the gate was locked...great now you needed to search the place for whatever is needed to get the fuck out of here, well...what's a little adventure without a bit of a puzzle?

'Ugh...just like Raccoon...' You thought.


	3. Chapter 2

||A/N: Like I said some chapters will be early or late due to how busy or not I am, and well since I finished the last two exams for my schooling (home school) I'm waiting on the results as well as my next subject to do and I just so happened to finish this chapter as well for you all so...Enjoy!||

Finding a door that lead to a hallway proved to be a rather bad idea...dead bodies riddled the hall which seemed to be the area where you guys last saw students begging for help but honestly you three weren't ever gonna make it in time either way so running down the halls as you stepped over the bodies came to a door with a lock on it...one where you tried to put in the passcode but it just let off an alarm...great.

"Hunnigan, the doors locked! There's no way out!" Leon says.  
"We need a bit of help to get inside before we get eaten alive!" You said.  
"I'm on it! Just give me a minute." Hunnigan replies.

Kuga guarded the door as you broke out a window with your elbow and began shooting down any zombies in your line of eyesight. Of course, that meant you kept an eye around as well so you used both pistols you carried on your person for this.

What felt like forever as Hunnigan tried to hack into the system you, Leon and Helena shot down the zombies in their way. But soon Hunnigan did indeed get it unlocked to which you three had to shoot down a few zombies at times as you slammed your bodies into the door to get it opened better.

Running inside you and Helena tried to close the door Leon shot at the last few zombies who tried to get inside once they were down and dead for sure the door was locked making you guys sigh in releif...well now it was time to search for the key to get inside that gate and get the fuck out of here!

"It's just one surprise after another!" Leon says.  
"Let's find that key and get out of here." You sighed.

Looking around from room to room the key was soon found as you carefully picked it up not seeing the zombie behind you but Leon sure did, taking aim he went for the head and just the sound of a shot going of made you jump a bit before looking at the undead just meters of your feet...which lead you to remember how you actually first met him...

**Flash Back**

You had jumped when you heard a gunshot you looked behind you after hearing another sound - a sound of a body falling to the ground. Looking over to the side where the gunshot game from you saw just who saved you right there.

Leon S Kennedy himself...

"You alright miss?" Leon asked.  
"Y-Yeah...shaken up a bit but fine." You replied.  
"That's good, I didn't know there would be other survivors..but you should come with me. I'm meeting up with a friend at this police station in a bit." Leon said.  
"S-Sure." You nodded.

In the memory, you saw a younger version of Leon in casual clothes, gun in hand around you was a reck of a city you found yourself in, how you got there was still fuzzy but this must've been how you first met Leon since it is indeed within Raccoon City.

"So what's your name?" Leon asked.  
"(Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)." You reply.  
"Names, Leon Kennedy," Leon told.  
"Nice to meet you, Leon." You smiled.  
"Likewise, (Y/N)," Leon replied, smiling as well.

**Flash Back End**

'Heh...somethings never change for us huh?' You thought.

Getting back through the way you all had come from and opening the door carefully you had quickly left the room since none of them were around, though that didn't mean a few of them didn't hear your escape since a couple fell from the damn roof...how the fuck did they get up there?!

Well you three as well as Kuga weren't gonna waste anymore time so you all rushed to the gate used the key getting through as it opened just enough to crouch down a bit and walk inside was good and since it closed behind them it gave them 'protection' when one of them walked through some sort of metal decator...well whatever it was you three and Kuga rushed out of that room and back outside.

"Take a right up ahead!" Hunnigan says.

You three and Kuga had no time to fight these things so you just ran off jumping over anything in the way. Turning to the right there was a car there which seemed to be your lucky day it seemed.

"You're almost there! Keep running!" Hunnigan says.

Getting to the car you let Kuga in first in the back and got in quickly after him just as a zombie stumbled up to the window, now you just needed to find the damn key...hoping it was in here somewhere it took a while before Leon found it and started the car up.

Driving off after getting rid of the zombies around them it seemed to be peaceful but none of you realized a zombie on the roof of the car which made Leon turn around a few times forcing the car to roll, this made you grab Kuga to yourself and protected him from getting hurt despite being thrown around the place in the back.

When the car was upside down you fell over grunting with the weight of your dog on you, but Kuga ended up fine thankfully. He actually had quickly nuzzled up to your face giving you a few licks here and there to check if you were alright and you were despite a few bruises here and there.

"I'm fine Kuga. Let's get out of here first." You smiled petting his head.

Getting out of the car you stood up and held your side a bit, walking up to a manhole it seemed like it was the only way out of this place...great how the hell were you gonna get Kuga down there?

"Leon! (Y/N)! Helena! Are you three alright?" Hunnigan asks.  
"Hanging in there. But we need another way to the cathedral." Leon replies.  
"Well, I found an underground route that may be safer," Hunnigan says.  
"Not sure how safe anywhere around here is anymore, Hunnigan." You replied.  
"It's all I got sorry." Hunnigan replies.  
"It's fine, nothing we can't face." You say.

Helena went down first, then Leon and you had actually picked up Kuga into your arms and carefully jumped down inside which Leon had caught you in his arms like a bride making you smile after turning on your small flashlight.

"Hello there." Leon grins.  
"Oh my! A guy caught a girl and her dog...how sweet." You replied then chuckled at how horrible your flirting was.

Once back on your feet you had place Kuga down who sniffed the place and shook his head, you agreed this place smelled like a dump, however, if this was the only way through then it must be taken. Placing one hand on Kuga's service dog jacket you took a deep breath and let it out.

'Take deep breaths...count to five or six then let it out. I won't let my past define my future nor my missions...I will get out of this alive like I always have.' You thought.

Meanwhile, as you were trying to calm yourself down with Kuga's help, Leon started to remember the conversation with The President you and he had about revealing the truth of Raccoon City but once his focus was back you all had set on getting the hell out of there.

You three took roaming around within the waters while Kuga door the dry parts as much as he could, ugh...after this Kuga would need one huge bath...opening a door, however, revealed that you all were in the train track area.

"Leon, (Y/N), Helena. We'll be out of contact when you're in there. I'll still be tracking your movements, but be careful." Hunnigan says.  
"Don't worry we will." You replied.

Running down the tracks you all ran into a few zombies down there...great so it happened down here too. Should've guessed since stuff like this spreads quickly considering a panic could cause it to go on throughout the city in a matter of hours or so.

However what truly shocked you was that a train was arriving forcing you to push yourself on the wall as the train passed thankfully Kuga hid in the open vets, once it left you to let out a small whistle which Kuga answered to arrive at your side.

Running off again you three later heard someone screaming which had you guys running more...but zombie dogs arrived which Kuga growled and jumpped away avoiding them as you shot a few down. Moving on however there seemed to still be one 'live' person but it was too late the zombie eating away at him died just moments after you shot the zombie in the head.

"Damn!" You hissed.

Not long later another train was arriving forcing you guys to push yourselves up on the wall again and Kuga back inside an open vent, once it passed you groaned as you were finally able to move around whistling again Kuga was at your side once more.

When you three got even further there was a place that was trapped by open electrical parts and electricity was everywhere Kuga jumped on the ledge as more zombies arrived to which you three, of course, took care of. Getting up to where Kuga was you three kicked the door down and headed inside only halfway through your lights went out making you quickly hold onto Kuga's vest and guide him with you not liking the idea of him being alone...you weren't getting another one...Kuga was everything.

Thankfully they turned back on when reaching the near bottom of the steps, quickly opening the door you all rushed through only to see shadows of lots of zombies in the actual area where you were heading towards. Running there another train was arriving looking behind you you had quickly gone to the other side of the tracks where you'd be safely roaming around giving you time to shoot down the zombies around you as you continued on.

Your dog was running up ahead and leaped up to the ledge that was near the train, but since the door was locked Helena offered to have a look all she needed was a boost to get up on the roof of the train and through that open door on it. Leon helped her as you reloaded your guns putting one away using one for now.

Though actually Helena was attacked by a zombie inside which she quickly got rid of it before unlocking the door and opening it, looks like there was some inside there as well which you all had to be careful. But not long later another scream was heard making them rush it a tiny bit as they shot a few down and continued on.

Getting out of that train you saw another running down that area it was revealed to be a train station, getting up on the platform you all saw a woman who was still alive who needed help getting out of there. Quickly you and Leon had taken hold of each end of the doors and pulled hard slowly opening them enough for her to slip by but as she was opening the shutter Kuga growled towards it revealing more zombies behind it...which they killed the woman you just saved.

Fighting your ways through all three including Kuga rushed up the stairs only to nearly be attacked by a zombie in a firefighters uniform. Thankfully Hunnigan's voice rang over the earpiece once more.

"Good, you made it. You can reach the street level from there." Hunnigan asked.  
"What are conditions like?" Leon asked.  
"It's gotten pretty bad. 'Hell on Earth' isn't much of a stretch." Hunnigan replies.  
"Great...so it's even worse huh?" You asked sighing.  
"You three will have to cross that part of town to get to the cathedral. Keep your lines open in case you run into trouble." Hunnigan says.

And things were worse, once outside zombies were everywhere, a car even crashed near you all not only that a man was stuck under a car which you all tried to help but a man on a motorbike crashed into you all making you three fall back, getting back up after seeing both were now dead you three and Kuga had to keep moving.

Going through a ally way proved to be best but once you all turned to the right it looked like the 'cage' held a hell of a lot of zombies inside, knowing you'd have to go up a latter you used a clip-on rope to wrap around you and Kuga carefully to carry him up as you climbed up the latter.

Kuga wasn't actually all that heavy since you were used to carrying him around all those years ago before you were found and saved, so really his weight wasn't a big deal for you despite him being a medium-sized dog.

Leaping over the space after holding onto Kuga with one hand you all continued on jumping down at the end you released Kuga from the 'hold' and he was back at your side, smiling a bit you ruffled the fur on his head and continued on with Leon and Helena as he followed you after you three had kicked the door in front of you all down.

Finding your way through the town you three and Kuga soon came up to an area where a car went fast in reverse but not long later an EMS crashed in front of you three making your path blocked, well finding another place to go through seemed easier since a bar or dinner was to the right which seemed to be the best option to take considering it was far too dangerous outside right now.

But it wasn't long that you all were back outside which had some locked up doors as well as some unlocked ones...what got you was that you had actually seemed to have entered someones home in order to get through but since the door was locked you needed a key...great. Roaming back into the living room of the place you saw it on a person who seemed to be dead.

"Careful," Leon whispered when he saw you slowly reach for it.

Taking slow steps you slowly inched your hand to the key and once you got it you quickly moved back only to find and hear Leon shoot down a zombie that was behind you again...ugh why must they come up behind you anytime your grabbing a key?!

When the door was unlocked however you three noticed a shotgun...ouch this one must've tried to fight their way out. Leon took it for extra measures since he seemed to be low on his ammo for his pistol. Shrugging you three continued on with going forwards after kicking a door down only to get the most painful sound to ring in your ears...a fucking Screamer yelled then ran off as you held your ears poor Kuga whined and whimpered from the sound making you wish you could shield him from this.

You knew you had to kill it before it attracted more zombies nearby as lots of them were already on your case, killing them one by one and getting to shoot at this bastard from time to time wasn't too easy with the tight space you guys had but in the end it worked but not without it letting out another loud scream somehow then finally dying.

"Ugh...I think my ears might bleed no thanks to that." You commented.  
"We need to hurry and get to the cathedral. Let's move." Helena says.

Shrugging at Leon when he gave you a look you two and Kuga followed after her as you all continued onwards. Once back outside there was a locked door but since it was locked on the other side it allowed Leon to boost Helena over on the other side along with Kuga who jumped after her.

"What?" Helena asked.  
"Kuga can provide you with some help, giving us a distraction as we kill each and every zombie that comes our way." You explain.  
"Oh...uh okay." Helena nods.

And with that she pushes the thing in front of her as Kuga starts barking once the zombies slowly start to arrive, you and Leon already shooting your way down the steps of the stairs and back down making sure you both would be right by the door ready to go through once Helena was through.

Once the door was opened and you and Leon had gotten through, you had actually closed the door and placed the piece of wood back in locking the zombies out from you all. Sighing in the relief you followed after them Kuga right at your side as you all went into a restaurant and headed to the large double doors.

But just as you all got outside a woman's voice yelled in fear as a single police officer was with her and a few others as they stood before a gas station trying to keep these things away from them, knowing you needed to help you three rushed over and helped them.

The irony of it was that the police officer was on his first day on the job as well which you sent a small smirk Leon's way which he just shrugged it off with a roll of his eyes, but next thing you all knew a Screamer was there as well and things just got so much worse to the point when another EMS crashed in that area (thankfully none of you died yet) you were forced to shoot at the gas that was spilling out from the crash creating an explosion.

Getting up in pain you can face to face with both Leon's worried look as well as Kuga's smiling you petted Kuga and nodded towards Leon who helped you up. Up ahead was a gunshop the police officer actually mentioned that you all could rearm there...well that place was for guns so it might've been a good idea.

If the owner wasn't a total jackass!!

Once inside you had heard the voice of the guy inside but was up on the second floor hiding, which he wouldn't open the door for either of you unless you dealt with the damn freaks around his shop...great one hell of a fight was gonna be on your case and not only that but this might just make you run out of ammo.

"Oh, he better be giving me bullets to spare after this." You mutter.

Choosing a place where multiple windows were and Kuga at your side you had gotten ready after carefully checking your gun magazine you fixed everything up and raised your gun ready to shoot down any of them when they would enter the room through the windows.

"Bring on." You mutter.


	4. Chapter 3

||A/N: Well here's a new chapter, things have been hard for my mom and I lately so chapter 4 may or may not come around tomorrow...sure I'll maybe write some of it today but honestly my mom and I are stressed out and we need time to just relax and get our minds off the stressful situation were in (I won't speak about it so please I ask you not to ask what it is we're handling it on our own.) But either way, enjoy!||

The fight began and those who had guns shot at anything that crawled through the windows, one dude in there was horrible to his girlfriend which angered you to the point where you had her remain behind you and Kuga for the rest of this fight.

But when this started to seemingly die down it, of course, couldn't help but go from back to worse as the man who treated his girlfriend horribly ran off and shot a zombie, only for it to mutate into some other monster with pure white skin and jaws that tore into him.

'Well that's new...then again with these virus's new BOW's are endless that's for sure.' You thought.

"Hey, take Kuga and hide in the area of the stairs! Quick!" You shout.  
"A-Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Just go, Kuga takes her there now!" You ordered.

She soon followed after your dog who brought her up the steps a bit as she hid, Kuga taking guard while everyone in the building downstairs took care of these things as well as a few of those Jumpers...fuck sakes they were scarier than the Lickers! These things walk like a normal person and once they sight on their prey they pounce on them.

Finding more ammo after running out and the guy FINALLY activated the shutters which made you question why the fuck he didn't do all this before you all arrived but either way he finally leads you all upstairs where you actually had been able to get a breather and restock on bullets.

"Nice work down there. Good news is, I've got some folks coming for me on a bus. Any minute now. If we can make it, it's a straight shot to the Cathedral. People are evacuating there. Heard it on the radio. That's a big 'if'. It's a shit storm out there. We aren't waiting for stragglers." The man explained.

However soon after he finished explaining all that zombies seemed to have arrived somehow, how convenant...so with that in mind you and everyone else with a gun started to shoot away while the man got the 'Japanese guy' to get the shutters for the second floor...took a while too as even those damn Jumpers were around but with everyone working together the shutters soon finally came down and all was silent for a moment.

Getting into the next room proved to be slightly better but when the room shook violently a few times soon the door was broken down as a fat ass large zombie guy walked in, good god...together along with your dog you moved around while shooting at the damn thing...this bastard wouldn't let you continue on without you killing it, in the end, to pass on forwards.

After finally killing it everyone had headed up to the roof of the building where they were to meet up with whoever was gonna be there but trouble always arrived as lots of zombies and some Jumpers arrived as well as another fat ass big zombie you and the others just finished killing off...great...this was gonna be one hell of a fight to get through.

When the bus finally arrived the man got busy with the lock on the door where they could all escape from, it took a moment but when he got it, every one, one by one ran off while some shot a few zombies and quickly got on the bus, Kuga sat by a window but before the driver could drive off the large ass zombie was in the way holding the front of the bus back.

This forced everyone to defend the sides of the bus while a few others did their best to shoot away at the one before them as they needed a way out. Once it was the bus briefly ran over and the bus took off and out of town finally giving those who survived a sigh of relief to be out of that horror and on the way to safety.

"...90% of the population in Tall Oaks has been infected with the virus. That rounds up to about 70,000 hostiles. We also received word that an organization named 'Neo-Umbrella' just claimed responsibility for the attack." Hunnigan informs you three.  
"Neo-Umbrella?" Leon mutters.  
"I know what your thinking," Hunnigan says.  
"Yeah. This is 'Raccoon City' all over again." Leon replies.  
"No doubt about it...the similarities are all there." You sighed.  
"That's all the news I've got. Now it's your turn to help me. I need to know what's in that Cathedral. I've got suits breathing down my neck for info." Hunnigan replies.  
"Suits?" Leon asks.  
"Specifically, Derek C. Simmons - National Security Advisor," Hunnigan says.

But before either of you three could reply a zombie stumbled out into the road and the driver tried to run it down but things quickly went worse when the bus swerved and had half of the back peering over a cliff which honestly didn't help much with lots of zombies around the area.

You woke up finding yourself slightly on top of a whimpering Kuga who tried to wake you up but once seeing you up and about licked your face in relief, it was a huge relief to you that Kuga somehow wasn't injured even from this but you wasted no time to shoot away the zombies as Kuga sat right in front of you as one arm was holding him close.

Kuga protects you, you protect him. You two were not gonna get separated. Not even by these things. Kuga survived situations like this before so his training of survival and finding his way back to his 'master' proved to be really well since he always returned to you.

But things went worse when a truck which was being attacked by zombies the driver blindly shoved into the bus sending it off the cliff, you quickly placed your gun away and held onto Kuga tightly in your arms using your own body to protect him from anything and everything. This soon had Kuga waking up just fine a little sore (poor thing) and whined as he walked up to you nuzzling his nose on your face a few times walking around your still self.

You woke up with a start when hearing a horrible explosion just a few feet away from you, getting to your knees you saw the horrible side of the bus...which left you, Helena and Leon along with Kuga to be the only survivors of this crash. Damn...you had actually thought they would be able to arrive at the Cathedral together.

"They escaped the infection...only to die like this." Leon comments.  
"How horrible..." You frown.  
"There's no time to grieve. We have to get to the cathedral." Helena says.

She was right getting up to your feet and taking your gun out again you followed after them (not without Leon checking on you first of course) and used the graveyard to get there. A brief chat with Hunnigan happened before the three focused on getting through...however it seemed like the fog even rose the dead not sure how the hell that's even possible you three were forced to kill a few of them as you continued on only to find the gate locked up.

"Great...well what next will keep us away." You sighed.  
"Don't jinx it, babe," Leon said.  
"Shut up." You chuckled cheeks slightly flushed from him calling you that openly.

Yup he still had a way to make you blush despite the years of dating between the two of you, anyways going into the 'house' on the left proved to be best since in the bathroom was a dog who held the keys to the gates in its teeth, and since it was infected it sadly needed to be put down.

It let you chase after it before finally retrieving the key and having to run all the way back to the gate, getting it opened...finally however not noticing the zombie up above it had knocked Leon over the ledge on the left Kuga went after him as you quickly ordered and so you and Helena would work together to meet up with Leon.

"That's some dog..." Helena comments.  
"Yeah, I rescued him when he was a pup a few years ago." You explain.  
"Rescued him?" Helena asks as you two ran off to meet up with Leon.  
"Yeah, Kuga's mother was killed by the time I saw him. He was gonna get killed as well if I didn't get in between the guys in Africa who mistook Kuga and his mother for wolves but in reality their dogs and a really nice too. Since then Kuga and I haven't been apart since." You explain.

You then started talking about how you remember convincing the worlds most wanted man who was now dead to allow you to keep it, apparently for Wesker back then it proved to be annoyed but also useful since the dog seemed to only listen to you at the time....back then was dark years for you but now that you were saved and Kuga was taught the right things he wasn't as 'scary' as some people mentioned in the past.

Kuga actually warmed up to Leon and your friends rather quickly, but his favourite was still you of course since you would spoil him back at home however somehow he seemed like out on the field it was 'work' time. Nice dog to have as a partner/companion.

Meeting up with Leon again proved to be easy but there was also some Screamers around again which annoyed you to no ends, killing them was a first need since you didn't want more zombies around the area to arrive. Only when the Screamers around were dead did you guys head for the big doors of the cathedral...but no one was letting you guys in.

Oh, come on people!!

Once again you three were tasked to fight off zombies, Screams and those fucking Jumpers as well...things weren't easy at all since you had too many close calls with the Jumpers, thankfully one guy inside had the balls to help out by using a sniper to shoot down any he could and by the time these bastards let you into the place it felt like your ears were gonna bleed just by those Screamers.

After closing the big door behind you all some of them stood up thinking you three were some rescue crew but sadly you weren't it was then revealed that there was something under that altar but they needed to find the right stuff for it to open...yay more damn freaking puzzles.

"You wanna tell us what's down there?" Leon asked.  
"It's better if I should you both," Helena replies.

Okay...all this mistery was getting annoying! But you took a deep breath and let it out knowing that getting mad or annoyed by all this 'secret' stuff wouldn't get answers so you and Leon shrugged your shoulders at one another and followed after her as she walked off.

Roaming around there were places for statues to be placed upon, and since there was two that were found you stayed on the large room bellow waiting on them as Kuga sat down taking a quick break for the moment. When both statues were on the right marker the altar opened slightly but closed up again leaving a door just a few feet away from you to open up.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Leon says.  
"Might as well explore that place huh?" You asked.

Even though your question went unanswered you three along with Kuga walked into the room only to find yourselves on either side of this room that had a few traps where the buttons on the large statues deactivated the traps...huh okay then, but once the other room was opened it proved to be a bit harder since more and more were coming out making either of you three on the run non-stop until it all was finished and the doors opened.

Next up was these dishes or whatever that opened the doors whenever the lazers on the guns you all had been somehow able to heat them up...well however it was able to do so it came down to where you three met up again then had to use the sniper rifle to shoot at the bells up top.

"Here you take the shot, (Y/N)," Leon says.  
"Alright just get ready to head back." You sighed.

Grabbing the gun after placing your pistol away from you carefully shot at all five bells which opened a closed door as well as the bars holding the final blue statue to take. Man, you hated how stuff like these had puzzles everywhere. Strapping the riffle to your back and taking out your pistol again you had run off with everyone including Kuga out that now opened door and back on the second floor of the cathedral.

Just by a chandelier was two posts where the statues might be able to be placed upon and soon as they were the altar opened up revealing a nasty looking BOW which killed a man turning him quickly and then let out the same fog that killed everyone in a matter of minutes. You, however, got worried about Kuga...oh gosh how are you gonna get him out of that?!

"I'm guessing that's what unleashed this hell." Leon states.  
"No doubt about that...damn we need to kill it before it kills everyone in here!" You replied.

All of you jumped down to the ground floor which you quickly had Kuga wait downstairs after leading it away from that area in order to protect Kuga from breathing its gas in...you didn't want to lose your little furry friend.

But by the time it finally died nearly all of the survivors in the cathedral were dead...only a few were left which you three had to leave behind sadly as you continued on with the mission forward. Using the key that it dropped you three and Kuga opened the large doors and headed inside which lead to the undergrounds.

Using the numbers on a device to open the doors proved to be a bit easy but slightly hard since some of the numbers were gone from the areas it showed, but later Helena got frantic as she recognized a room and ran on ahead making you and Leon having to run after her as she checked room by room for this 'Debroah' person.

Soon there was a room filled with tanks and whatever it was inside, walking around Helena realized that none of this was here when she last saw it which meant someone got here before them and replaced everything. However when you heard Leon mutter 'Ada' you flinched and looked his way watching as he placed the tape in only to see 'Ada' come out of some sort of cocoon...as well as his state at the screen from the sight of the woman.

'Did stuff happen between the two while I was gone...?' You thought with a frown then looking away.

Leon had thought that was what Helena wanted to show him but since it wasn't the three and Kuga had no choice but to keep moving forward to get the damn answers they wanted. Getting through the door this place seemed like some sort of lab/trash place the further and further you three explored and worked your way through.

Wasn't long before you were forced to go through some form of garbage shute to get out of there and Kuga had gone down before you as you killed off any zombies heading your way before jumping inside and sliding even more down underground.

And to prove you were totally underground the place seemed to be more like caves as you either walked or crawled throughout the place to get to more open ground, however, a brief conversation started up.

"Why can't you fill us in yet?" Leon asked.  
"Because you two probably wouldn't believe me. That's why I want to show you two. And when I do...you'll both have all the answers and proof you'll need." Helena explains.  
"Whatever this is must be worse than ever..." You sighed.  
"You really have no idea." Helena frowns.

Out of that area, you three and Kuga entered some sort of...underground old ass building? Huh..well if more things were familiar these days it was this mission right here...jeez places like these reminded you when you were in control of Wesker somewhat...something you didn't want to remember at all.

Shaking your head you tired your damn hardest to focus on the mission at hand ignoring the area you were at but still keeping an eye on your surroundings. However, this 'Deborah' was soon revealed to be Helena's sister as she was seen laying on some sort of platform and even when Leon tried to get information from her she kept pushing back wanting to get her sister out of here first.

Agreeing with this yet again you and Leon took the position to protect the sisters as you lead the safest way killing some of the zombies down there getting them out of the way until you reached the bottom where Deborah yelped in pain as Helena carefully took her off her back on the ground.

But sadly it seemed like Helena's sister got infected as her body began to have steam come off it and later turned into this cacoon which not long later cracked and she was slowly exiting it...however not without a arrow to be struck right into her head making her fall out completely presumingly dead...and the person who did this?

Ada Wong herself.

'Ada...yay...just great what sort of thing will she be forcing us into now? And why do these two seem close? Am I missing something here?' You thought.

You scoffed and shook your head at the sight of her, but it seemed like she and Leon developed some sort of 'friendly relationship' since he seemed to have protected her from Helena shooting her making the poor woman fall to her knees crying for her sister.

As the two spoke to one another which you ignored you completely was busy with trying to comfort Helena in her moments of grief but things went worse when Helena's sister moved again and was shown to have mutated into some sort of BOW that began to attack you all.

So the battle with her began...and Helena sadly would have to join in this battle to take down her mutated sister...

This battle proved to be rather hard since halfway through the battle she destroyed the platform under everyone, thankfully though you, Kuga and Helena fell on another platform whereas Leon and Ada fell on the other side. Working together with Helena you guys ran off killing any zombie in your way to getting to the bottom as you needed to hurry and sadly take Deborah down...

Wasn't long until you all were back together as your second battle with Deborah was starting but this even proved to be a harsh battle since she was really strong and this mutation was rather different then anyone in the place has seen. So it took a while but when she destroyed the platform again the girls had fallen together while Leon landed elsewhere with Kuga at his side.

Moving quickly Leon worked his way to a place where he could move the cart the ladies were in as they provided him and Kuga cover, which he soon found and had moved it along where he was able to join them along with Kuga who happily reunited with you.

As the cart moved on they somewhat fought with Deborah as she attacked them again, it was hard when you had to duck a few times to avoid getting hit by the lower beams in the way, of course, this soon landed them all elsewhere when it fell over the tracks and elsewhere. You, Leon, Ada and Kuga landed in the same place while Helena landed elsewhere with her sister who stumbled towards her but fell over.

Helena caught her sister by the hand and mentioned she wouldn't cry about all this anymore not until she got revenge to the man who truly was behind all of this crap. And she'd make sure he'd pay for it. For it all. And with that, she slowly let go of her hand watching her fall to the bottom.

You, on the other hand, frowned at what you witnessed, someone must've got this to happen and when you all met up again Helena explained everything...Simmons was behind it all. He blackmailed Helena into it and used her sister for her silence...you knew something was up but you didn't think it was this bad...damn no wonder why she was how she was all this time.

'If I was in her position I might've done the same...' You thought.

Ada soon mentioned something about Simmons being like that all the time then about someone who truly ran the country...but she soon left leaving more questions than answers like always making you scoff at this. Not long later Hunnigan called.

"Leon, where are you?" Hunnigan asked.  
"Is Simmons there?" Leon asked.  
"Yes..." Hunnigan replied.  
"Hunnigan you need to be careful. I think he's the one who did all-" Leon tried to inform her but was interrupted by the man himself.  
"Did I hear my name?" Simmons asked.  
"Simmons." Helena spat.

Leon shook his head as you and Helena joined him at his sides, you glared at the man who had the balls to act like he was above everyone. Now that the truth was out...the only trouble was you needed proof...shit.

"The President spoke highly of you two, Agent Kennedy, Agent (L/N)," Simmons says.  
"Likewise. He told us you've been friends for 30 years." Leon replied.  
"Tell me is it true you three were the only ones present at the time of his death?" Simmons asked.  
"What are you saying?" Leon asked.  
"Well, you must be aware you three are all suspects in this attack? You especially Agent (L/N)." Simmons says.  
"The hell you getting at." You spat.  
"Well, you indeed returned but are you truly still on our side? Or are you a secret spy for Neo-Umbrella?" Simmons asks.  
"What?!" Helena asks annoyed.  
"Agent Harper, at the time of the attack you abandoned your post, leaving the president vulnerable. You must admit such behaviour is suspicious." Simmons says trying to turn all this on you three.  
"You son of a bitch! You're the one of planned all this! And Agent (L/N) has no part in any of this! She's innocent!" Helena shouts back defending you despite not knowing you long.  
"With what evidence could you base such outrageous accusation? I am the National Security Advisor. It's my job to prevent such attacks, not cause them." Simmons says.  
"You lair!" Helena shouts.  
"Helena!" Leon stops her.  
"If the three of you feel so strongly about your innocence, then you should have no problem turning yourselves in. Especially you Agent (L/N) because you'll be detained real soon." Simmons says.

After hanging up the call you looked to the side knowing that most of your co-workers must've been quick to lose faith in you as this man seemed to have used your past to altar their thoughts about you due to what Wesker did to you in the past....great now the whole world might be looking for you.

"I'm gonna make him pay!" Helena says.  
"Looks like things just went from bad to worse," Leon commented.  
"Yeah...he must have people looking for me now. I won't be surprised if anyone at the DSO doesn't have faith in me anymore." You sighed.  
"We're not gonna let them take you, we will get the proof we need on Simmons," Leon says.  
"I'm sorry he's dragged you into this..." Helena frowns.  
"It's fine let's just go get that proof and get the hell out of here." You tell her.

With a nod of their heads, you all headed out through a door and into some sort of other parts of this underground building whatever these catacombs held in store for you three and Kuga would have to see for yourselves.


	5. Chapter 4

||A/N: Okay so the picture up above is the 2nd outfit the reader is wearing, also...forgive me for how I'll be 'changing' the relationship between the reader and Leon...kind of gonna have it leads into the 'Vendetta' book and no worries that one will have a happy ending despite what I got planned...again please forgive me for what I'll be doing okay? >.<||

The place was weird looking...creepy even and apparently all this crap and that stupid lab all belonged to Simmons...what the fuck is with people and having underground labs and buildings? Ugh...rich people...

Kuga, on the other hand, began to sniff away at the ground then growled, this indicated something was nearby which happened to be more of the skeleton undead, still it surprised you how the hell the dead were rising again even though they barely had any flesh anymore.

Not to mention that when Helena had asked about Ada and if she was trustworthy Leon replied with the fact that the question wasn't really easy to answer and your chest began to hurt slightly just at the mention of her name...there was something between the two...wasn't there?

'I'll ask him later, for now, we all have to find a way out of here.' You thought.

Walking further down stepping on some sort of trap lock or whatever activated and some saws were moving from the wall and out...oh great this place even had stuff like that. Sighing you got on the ground and army crawled underneath it Kuga followed after only for a few dead to walk towards you making you pause and shoot at them until you've finished and continued crawling until there was a safe space.

Standing up to your feet you sighed but didn't look at Leon since your mind went to the fact just how close Leon and Ada seemed to have gotten over the four years you've been gone. Shaking your head again now wasn't the time to think about such things!

Turning around there was a fireball like an area with a dead standing there and since you all couldn't get past Leon helped Helena over to crawl around getting on the other side, meanwhile, you and Leon were taking care of any of the dead that surfaced and took them out one by one.

Kuga barked when the flames were gone signalling you all that Helena made it and was to go on again only to find a huge door blocking your path...it was locked however when Leon remembered something it kind of rubbed you the wrong way slightly when it was revealed Ada gave him a ring...but when he placed it in the slot you didn't think much of it since it kind of reminded you of times she 'slightly' helped before.

However, the damn door was taking FOREVER to open which forced you three to shoot down many, many of that already dead UNDEAD like what the fuck?! Ugh...anyway, you nearly ran out of bullets with your pistol when the door finally signalled it was unlocked and without wasting any more time you three along with Kuga ran in closing the heavy doors behind you quickly.

Though the next 'room' you all were in was...pretty much water flooding everywhere...oh great you had a feeling you'd have to swim. Walking in it with Kuga pretty much swimming in it all afterwards it was then that you all saw a large BOW...great so this would have to be your next 'fight' huh?

Well, whatever it was you needed to make sure to find a safer route for Kuga to take and since these things had some smaller holes to roam in that looked large enough for an animal to be in then it would be perfect.

Only bad thing was that this water you all were in was COLD, instead of worrying for yourself you got worried for Kuga, however when you were roaming around trying to find a way out of there you saw a small part of the walls of this place and placed your gun away.

"Can one of you help me get him up there? I don't want him to freeze to death in these waters." You asked.  
"It might be best if he did take that route." Helena agreed.

Quickly the other two helped you pick Kuga up and on the ledge where he shook himself and the water in his fur hit you three making you laugh a bit then shake your head. Placing your hand on his head you ruffled the fur there and smiled.

"Alright boy, you know the drill follow the sound of my voice or whistle and we'll meet up again." You said.

Kuga barked then ran off, this let you three continue on despite being slightly worried for Kuga on his own even though he had done it before all those four years ago for you when you had him pass over some papers to the guys you had been set to order around.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, Kuga's had the training," Leon says.  
"I know, but that dog helped me through a lot and he is my service dog but I won't feel better until he's back at my side." You explained.

Leon knew that all too well since whenever he couldn't calm you down on one of your episodes it was Kuga who took over and would always sit in your lap with his head on your chest or shoulders which whenever you held him it seemed to calm you down instantly.

Moving on though you whistled from time to time which you could see him through the openings of certain places...only when there was a gate did you see him standing there on the steps waiting for you three. Once again Helena took to the top while you and Leon waited though one of the dead undead got to you and dragged you until the cold water, all you heard was Kuga barking and Leon's shouts of your name you kicked at it a few downs breaking its neck and raising your arm Leon had helped you out.

"Are you okay?!" Leon asked.  
"Y-Yeah." You shiver from the cold water.

Leon held you close for a while until Helena managed to get the gate open quickly getting inside things got worse when she was attacked but thankfully she was able to get away but was on the other side of this place which now you three had to work together to get out of there and met up once more.

Since she had to get through first you used your riffle you found and shot at any of the undead around her she was able to walk through which she found a lever to stop whatever was in front of you as well as you and Leon did for her. There were even blades on your side which you army crawled again with Kuga and Leon to get to the other side.

Next were spikes that were constantly appearing, using the riffle you looked around and found the reason for it, aiming for the head you took it out which indeed stopped the spikes from coming all the time. Which Leon complimented you on it saying 'good shot' and continued on with you and Kuga following after him.

However at the last one there wasn't a crank to move, well looks like you and Leon were gonna search for it, searching for it seemed to be easy considering for some odd reason one of the undead had it in their grasp which you crawled carefully under the blades and grabbed it while Leon shot at any of them that were nearing you, once safely out of there you stood up on your feet and had placed it inside the slot.

That allowed the gate where Helena was to open up and she quickly ran over to the other side to open the one you two and Kuga were at, once reunited all together again you all had rushed up to the door and pulled the levers there only for a trap door to open up under your feet, quickly grabbing Kuga in your arms again you fell through.

You had actually fallen on your back making sure Kuga's fall was softened by you, which you groaned in pain, as Leon and Helena along with Kuga got up without much trouble you laid there for a moment longer before slowly getting up to your feet knowing your back would be killing you later on.

'Ugh...I need to remember to get some painkillers after all this crap.' You thought.

Kuga whined a bit but you smiled and ruffled the fur on his head proving you were alright, though where you were now was even further into the cave, finding a way out was a huge priority, and since it was rather hard to get through you had to leap over to other rocky platforms which Kuga ran and jumped over up ahead but only when you gave the signal or command he followed it.

Of course, some of the undead was there as well as some bridges you'd have to use a crank to just move down, however, there was also one or two of those fat zombies which honestly you had to leap back to get room enough to kill it before it crushed any of you. Also, there were those Screamers much of your annoyance.

At times Kuga would growl whenever one or another was nearby giving you three enough time to get ready quickly to take them out and keep moving, it wasn't until halfway when Helena was forced to quickly move elsewhere did you three get split up again making her deal with some undead, a fat zombie and maybe a few of those Jumpers that made your skin crawl just looking at them no matter where you were even if you've seen an enough now.

But things have gone from bad to worse when at one point the ground bellow your feet had given out making you all jump to the other one before falling with it. Which in the end began as a race on time since everything began to crumble and fall apart as you all rushed to get the hell out of there. Ignoring any undead there you three and Kuga came up to a rather large boulder and it took you three to push it over then leaping over on the what seemed like better ground.

Yeah, right cause what happened next was that as everything fell apart behind you water forced itself out of the holes in the walls then a large wave of water hit you all taking you with it as it forced you all to where it was taking you. Which you figured out later that you'd have to swim, swimming back up for quick air you helped Kuga back up on the small ledges and he went back to following the small spaces to get around.

Diving back in you swam after the other two, to avoid drowning you three had actually found area's where even when it was barely much it gave enough room to keep your heads up and get enough air before diving back in and swimming around further, of course, you whistled a bit loud in order for Kuga to hear you (hopefully).

One place though the large underwater BOW suddenly appeared and had surprised you enough to almost scream while underwater. But you had collected yourself and used the new path to get by following after Leon as Helena was behind you, and whenever an undead actually grabbed hold of either you or Leon even Helena you all took turns punching it a few times before rushing to the area just a bit away to get more air.

"This sucks..." You sighed.  
"Got that right." Helena sighed.  
"Not our lucky day huh?" Leon asked.

Rolling your eyes you dived back down and took the lead to swim on, not long later you came up to a mossy area or some sort where some bars were over the area where you could get air again, you three worked together to pull it out before quickly swimming up for air.

However, the break you three were having was cut short when you and Helena shouted as you felt something grab your legs and pull you under the water, Leon shouted for you both and dove in afterwards, it seemed like the large BOW in the water attacked you girls and was dragging you three along with it.

While you and Helena spent time holding your breath and trying to break free, Leon was slowly making his way to where you two were as he held on tightly. Though you two did managed to get free just as Leon arrived and you three worked together to quickly get it to lay off and it wasn't until later when it flug you guys off and dissapeared for a moment did you find yourself with Helena on a ground plathform with lots of bridges to cross and Kuga had jumpped down.

"Hey there boy, you okay?" You asked petting him.

Though when you looked around you had actually found Leon still in the waters, which worried you since that creature could still be around which honestly you kept an eye out as you followed Helena across these bridges and through an area where it was blocked off by a gate for Leon whicn you used the lazer on your pistol to aim at it and once it opened Leon quickly swam through however the large BOW followed after and chased after Leon making you and Helena shoot at it's tounge to stop it momentalry.

That seemed to be effective as you noticed, and anytime it showed up to get Leon you aimed for it once more, only when you three and Kuga tried to get that broken-down door out of the way did the bastard thing show up again forcing you all down a watery path, however one arm of yours brought Kuga to your chest which he bit into your jacket hood to hold himself as well as you used one arm to shoot the thing or move out of the way.

After letting yourself be drawn in by the current for a moment some barrel with TMNT inside of it landed in the mouth of the BOW which you all aimed and shot at letting you all know the fight was over with that thing. Placing your gun away you wrapped your other arm around Kuga and held him close.

Thankfully this time the current took you all back outside, as Kuga swam to the nearest sore you had swum to a piece of wood which you hold onto as you calmed yourself from all that, only what caught your eye was two planes or something then an explosion.

It wasn't until you three stumbled to where Kuga was did you realize just what was happening, Simmons was trying to cover it up this just proved to you he was guilty of it and poor Helena was being used...you needed that proof and you knew you were gonna get it one way or another.

"He's sterilizing the area," Helena says.  
"And destroying the evidence." Leon finishes.  
"How could he?" Helena asked.  
"To cover his own ass, trust me guys like that always do something like this." You sighed, Kuga whined a bit rubbing his head on your leg as you pet him.

Not long later though Hunnigan called but not by the phones, you three had gotten them through their earpieces.

"Thank God you three are still alive!" Hunnigan says.  
"Where's Simmons?" Leon asked.  
"After speaking with you he left...In a hurry." Hunnigan says.  
"Shit!" Leon cursed.  
"Damnit..." You sighed.  
"Where did he go?" Helena asked.  
"As he was leaving, he was talking to someone on the phone. He didn't sound too happy." Hunnigan informs you all.  
"Anywhere we can find out where he went?" Helena asks.  
"Don't worry, I've got a tail on him. He's on his way to the airport right now. Where his private jet is preparing to leave for China." Hunnigan informs.  
"China?" Leon asked.

Wait...isn't that where the BSAA was at?? Now the reasons why you knew was that you grew rather close over time with Jill and Chris as well as keeping tabs with Sheva and Josh after they helped you out to get back home. Though what was shown next worried you greatly.

"Yes. Take a look at these." Hunnigan says.

Grabbing your phone you saw cacoons in pictures from another attack...my god...

"What happened?" Helena asked.  
"Another bioterrorism attack. The BSAA confirmed it was the same one used in Eastern Europe six months ago called the 'C-Virus'." Hunnigan explains.  
"C-Virus..." Leon mutters.  
"We saw cacoons like that here!" Helena mentions.  
"Some of them even hatched...the outcome of these seem to give out different kinds of BOW's" You explained a bit.  
"We need to stop Simmons and take him into custody right away," Leon says putting his phone away.  
"We have no evidence, and right now you three are on the top of their list of suspects...especially (Y/N). They believe that she had betrayed us and went with Neo-Umbrella already." Hunnigan replied.  
"No..." Helena whispers.  
"Well, that was a quick change of trust huh?" You grumbled glaring to the side.  
"Listen, Hunnigan, I need you to fake our deaths. Can you do that?" Leon asked.

Wait what?! Looking at Leon's back you weren't sure what the hell this man had planned but in the end, Hunnigan agreed even though the DSO would soon figure it out that the three of you were still alive but it was crystal clear that your next course of action was to make your way to China.

**Small Time-Skip**

Before getting to the airport you had actually gotten to a store and bought different clothes to wear since the ones you had on now were soaked, course you went for a nice hot shower before changing due to the fact you didn't want to get sick at all finding Simmons was more important, as well as getting Kuga all nice and clean so he didn't get sick himself or anything else.

When everyone was all done with their showers and changed into different clothes you all went for the airport and was quickly on the next plane to China.

June 30, 2013  
Langshiang Airspace, China

Sitting in front of Leon while Kuga slept under the table by your feet you were silent for a moment as Helena went to check on how long it would be before you all arrived.

"Something on your mind?" Leon asked.  
"It's nothing..." You tried to avoid it.  
"I know there's something, come on you can tell me," Leon replied.

For a moment you were silent, looking at him you then gave in and at first sighed before looking back out the small window of the plane.

"Well...what's with you and Ada lately?" You asked.  
"What do you mean?" Leon asked.  
"I've noticed those last four years you seemed to be rather close with her..." You commented.  
"Babe there's nothing between she and I." Leon tried to tell you.  
"Really? She uses you anytime we bump into her and you let it happen, ever since we first met her she gets away with a lot." You told.  
"She doesn't, and besides the first time, we met her she was trying to survive," Leon explained.  
"Your forgetting she betrayed and lied to you when the G sample was with us." You sighed crossing your arms.  
"Look let's not fight about this alright?" Leon ended the conversation.

You just shook your head a bit and ignored him for a few more moments until Helena arrived once more sitting beside you. The feeling she got when she arrived back was weird but thankfully she didn't question it so she just spoke of something else.

"We just entered Chinese Airspace," Helena says.  
"About time huh?" You faked a smile.  
"How're holding up?" Leon asked her.  
"Why didn't you two turn me in? You could have cleared your names." Helena says.  
"At this point, I don't think anything would clear my name." You laughed a bit.  
"Maybe, but it wouldn't have stopped Simmons. Besides, you're starting to grow on us a little bit." Leon told her.

But just before she answered back Kuga woke up and growled, not long later the plane seemed to have had turbulence strong one as well since after that you, Leon and Helena along with Kuga quickly checked the front where the piolets were only to find them dead and one in a damn raccoon, it soon hatched and revealed one of those Smokers...oh god...

The last thing you wanted was to fight one of these things, however, Leon decided to make a snide joke about this...

"You don't suppose that thing can fly a plane, do you?" Leon asked.  
"Leon not the right time to make jokes!" You replied.

Jeez, this man never changes even if he became sterner over time, good grief. But the battle with this thing was dangerous since there were innocent people on the plane...you needed to kill it quickly without getting killed in the process yourselves...great...


	6. Chapter 5

||A/N: And it looks like this will be a short book as well, I've seemed to have written these chapters rather long...anyway again please forgive me for the reader's relationship with Leon...I'll be promising you though this will be 'fixed' in a way in the last book.||

The battle began as you needed to get this thing to die before it did anything to the people inside the plane or even all of you. At times you would shoot at it but you also used some of the remote bombs that you had found and had set off when it got close, not long later though it seemed to escape from you three which worried you as it could soon infect the others.

"We need to find it! Before it infects the people on board!" You told them.  
"Yeah, let's find this thing quickly." Helena agrees.

But before you could move out Hunnigan informed you all that there was something wrong with the pressure bulkhead which Hunnigan told you three to check on it. Of course, this meant quickly moving around with the other passengers and as you walked around you three told them to get back in their seats that you three would handle this, as well as to try to remain calm.

Once at the tail of the plane you were worried that soon something might happen so you had Kuga, as you were worried Leon and Helena turned the round lever to somehow fix whatever was wrong with the plane though not long after the Smoker arrived through the vents.

Soon as it started to send out some infected fog you quickly forced open a vent and ordered Kuga to go through, as Kuga crawled through the vents back to the piolet you placed something to cover it up so no fog or well in this case smoke went through as Kuga made his way back as you, Leon and Helena would either fight this bastard but believed opening the hatch behind you would be better.

So as Leon was busy doing that you and Helena were busy distracting it. That plan seemed to work since the doors opened but not long later the Smoker and you three began to tumble out of there, gripping the doors you three despite having trouble crawling back up and dodging a few of the crates that came out afterwards everything was good as the door was closed up after Leon used the lever again.

Okay...next thing was to get back to the front of the plane...only sadly that damn Smoker got the passengers off the plane which meant you failed to keep them safe and even had to take a few out..not only that but whenever the plane moved around you three would stumble over or even fall to the side slamming into one of the small windows which made you hit your head a bit.

Groaning you shook your head quickly and continued on, though when you got back and noticed Kuga waiting for you there you smiled and ruffled his fur a bit kissing his head after he licked your face a few times.

"Good boy. You got here safely." You smiled.  
"Jesus Christ, how much worse can this get?" Leon asked after seeing the condition the plane was in from a screen.  
"When you opened the hatch, you destabilized the plane by letting the pressure out. Leon, you're gonna have to take the controls!" Hunnigan says.  
"I was afraid you were gonna say that," Leon replies.

As Leon took the controls of the plane you and Helena shot down any more of the upcoming of the now infected passengers, Kuga sat at your side growling whenever he felt or well smelled the infected nearby letting you and Helena enough time to be ready. Meanwhile, Leon did his best to fly the plane and save it from crashing and actually killing you all.

When you took the moment to look behind you, you saw what seemed to be like Ada on top of a train, looking towards Leon you noticed he saw her too and had some sort of look in his eyes but then he quickly focused on the plane again which you had just brushed it off for now until he shouted for you all to brace for impact.

You got on your knees and held onto Kuga as the plane crashed jerking around a lot as you used yourself once again to protect Kuga from any harm, of course, giving yourself more bruises and a few small cuts here and there especially one on your collar bone which was slightly larger than the others.

Painfully walking out you seemed to have crash-landed in some sort of...storage area. Slowly walking around you looked all over the place as you held your side with your left hand while your gun was in your right hand.

(Note: If you left-handed then just think of it switched over okay? :) )

Kuga walked at your side at times brushing his body up on your leg to which you smiled a few times giving him a few gentle scratches to the head when you heard a familiar voice call out your names.

Looking in the direction of the voice you saw Sherry, all grown up beautiful Sherry. Kuga quickly recognized her and ran up to her jumping on her a bit as she laughed for the moment and petted him a bit before she got serious once more.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked her.  
"I'm on a protective detail," Sherry replies.  
"Yeah, I heard you became an agent," Leon replies.  
"Why are you two here?" Sherry asked.  
"We're tracking the man behind all this. Chief Security Advisor Simmons." Leon explains.

However, Sherry had a disbelief expression from hearing that...wait what?

"What!? There must be some sort of mistake. I report to Simmons!" Sherry asked.  
"You do?" You asked.  
"He's your supervisor?" Leon asked.  
"We're on our way to meet with him right now," Sherry says.  
"Where is he!" Leon asked.  
"Sherry please, we need to know." You said.

But she didn't answer quickly since she couldn't believe all this...the man she reported to did all this?? Leon though wasn't too keen on waiting since he began to approach her when the guy Sherry was with pushed him away who was later to be revealed named Jake.

Jake though pulled her aside whispering to her about whatever, Sherry though defended you and Leon to which not long later Kuga started to growl which caught your attention, but before you could look whatever was chasing after Jake and Sherry arrived and threw something at them nearly hitting everyone if they didn't get out of the way quickly.

"The hell is that!?" You asked, gun pointed.  
"Leon!, (Y/N)! The plane!" Helena pointed out.  
"Him again!?" Jake asked.  
"Friend of yours?" Leon asked.  
"More like an ex-girlfriend. The guy doesn't know when to quit." Jake replied.  
"Welcome to the club. You get used to it." Leon replied after the thing jumped down.

Whatever this thing was Sherry warned you all about its arms, taking that into notion you all avoided his arms as you attacked, you knew however it would take a while before you were able to get out...or not at all since these days the bigger the BOW the fucking harder it is to kill it...that or you knock it out long enough to escape and get FAR AWAY from it.

Since the area limited your range of where to go it seems like you'd have to carefully pick your places to fight as well as make sure Kuga was safe and didn't over-heat. Using the flammable canisters as extra 'ammo' in a way and it worked a few times as later while he was 'busy' you and Helena helped Leon over the ledge as Jake helped Sherry however when that big Buffon arrived again he grabbed her and jumped over.

As those two got some bus slowly to start up again you, Helena and Jake, as well as Kuga, distracted this big fool while those two went to work, you leaped over the containers as this thing was hot on your tail on some point as you soon were caught in its grasp.

**Meanwhile**

"So what's going on between you and (Y/N)?" Sherry asked.  
"What do you mean?" Leon replied.  
"Well...when we met up you two seemed more apart than together." Sherry points out.  
"...It's complicated." Leon sighs.

He then explained a little bit of what had happened, which Sherry kind of felt a bit bad for you since it was a bit clear that Leon was getting rather closer with Ada even when you were missing for four years since she remembers him talking about how he'd sometimes run into her on his missions and little less about you.

"Well...you do speak of her more than (Y/N)..." Sherry frowns.

Leon frowned as well as he heard those words and soon finished with the back of the bus, but without answering to that he told her to punch it pretty much stating to get the bus up and running.

**With You & Others**

As those two were chatting away you were unaware actually since you were busy elsewhere battling this thing with two others. Suddenly your ears picked up on a bus turning on to life and you quickly ran to the side using a ladder to get up on one of the containers as it soon was driven out and passed by creating a way to the other side of the place as the two rushed out to re-join the fight.

Thankfully by that time Jake and Helena had helped you out of its grasp and you were able to join the fight as well. Only when it jumped away and replaced its arm to a new one did you realize the fight would be turned up a notch a bit...great...

Having to run around more often as it would attack anyone who shot at it quickly was kind of worrisome but in the end it wasn't long (which sure as hell felt long) he stumbled back only for some metal stuff to snap and fall making you all jump away on different directions being separated from Sherry and Jake.

"Sherry!" Leon and you shouted together.  
"Leon! (Y/N)! We're gonna head to the Kwun Lung Building over at Koocheng! That's where I'm meeting with Simmons!" Sherry tells you two.  
"Sherry, listen! Until we get there, I need you to-" Leon was replying before an explosion rang out.  
"Shit..." You sighed.  
"Are they gonna be alright?" Helena asked.  
"Let's just hope that Jake kid is as good as he thinks he is," Leon replied.  
"He better be, I don't want to see Sherry hurt. Yes, she can take care of herself but still." You commented.

It had been like this for you since you first met her you've been very protective of her acting as if you were her big sister which you both saw each other as such, pretty much-telling others that the other was either the 'big sister' or 'little sister'. It was just how your relationship with Sherry was since the start.

"Leon, (Y/N), do you read me?" Hunnigan's voice rang on the earpiece.  
"(Y/N) here, something wrong?" You asked.  
"Hunnigan?" Leon asked.  
"You went dark after the plane went down. I linked in a minute ago, but you weren't picking me up. Listen, the building Agent Birkin mentioned isn't far off. Just stick to your current route, OK?" Hunnigan explains.  
"Got it. Thanks." Leon replied.  
"Copy that." You replied as well.

And well as she was telling you all this you three along with Kuga were walking on ahead trying to get rid of the aftermath in your mind as you tried not to have it make you remember all that transpired four years ago. With Kuga's help though you were in between being calm and having an episode, usually you'd go up to Leon and hold his hand as well but you've decided to not do so right now considering how things are between you two.

Coming up to the double doors you all entered it and saw up ahead what seemed to be some sort of outdoor market. Honestly, you haven't been to one really (if you have then well...okay) however Hunnigan's voice again was heard.

"Sherry said she was meeting up with Simmons in the Kwun Lung Building. The first thing your gonna have to do is cut through the outdoor market up ahead." Hunnigan says.

Honestly though the place was completely rid of its people, no one was in sight and honestly, the place seemed to have been trashed in some sort of panic, unknown to what was around Kuga soon growled followed by someone yelled out making you three rush to the corner and saw someone stumble to the side.

Running off to check it out it also seemed to be that the doors needed three key locks to open it, however before you were able to retrieve them a new form of BOW showed itself forming out of the damn meat that was around...disgusting slug-like that could walk or well stumble around like some drunk human.

"What the hell!" You and Helena shout.  
"Guess that's why the whole street is on lockdown. The residents were trying to keep it out." Leon tells you two.  
"Ahh great so we got more shit to deal with." You commented.

Shooting it down proved to be impossible, cause no matter how many times you did it would repair itself...great so you had to be careful and avoid them like the damn plague! Sighing you three decided to just roam around finding key by key.

However, working together along with Kuga who'd bark once in a while once again helping you three get alerted by the BOW's nearby. And soon it wasn't long until all the keys were in your grasp, using them quickly just as a sluggish BOW was nearing you all ran through and closed the doors behind you quickly.

Only when you nearly got out of there did an BOW attack you, forcing you to lean back nearly into the blades of the shredders of this meat place, hearing your name being called out and Kuga barking/whining the two-shot at the BOW which it stumbled back and you turned the tables on it forcing it inside the device you nearly was forced in.

Backing away you took deep breaths from that near-death experience and crouched down just as Kuga rushed up to you, hugging him you hid your face in his fur closing your eyes giving yourself a moment to calm yourself down. Which it helped since not long later you were able to get back up and follow the other two out.

"Are you okay?" Helena asked.  
"Yeah...I-I'm fine." You nodded your head.  
"Are you sure?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah." You quickly said.

Walking through the next set of double doors walking around as you all looked around the place scoping it out you three then saw the woman in question...one that was currently the subject of your arguments with Leon.

"Ada!?" Leon muttered.  
"Let's follow her," Helena says.  
"Yeah sure...what the hell else is new." You whispered to yourself.

Heading up the stairs to where Ada had left in you three carefully roamed around searching for Ada who later revealed herself as she walked up to another door, Leon had called out to her but later she was soon shot at, someone was chasing after her...which meant she must've pissed someone else off. Of course, she avoided the bullets but soon she made her escape.

Which meant you three would be chasing after her as well...great...that's JUST what you needed.

'We're always chasing after her...no matter what mission we're on.' You thought.

Since the door she went through was now locked you three had to take another way to get to her, much to your annoyance you followed along with them as you went downstairs to a different room which seemed to be some sort of mini lab, apparently the people who shot at Ada were here and one voice seemed familiar but you weren't sure who it was yet since you were too busy running for the entrance.

And of course there had to be lasers from the opening forcing you guys to dodge them the best you could as you were trying to get to the elevator quickly only for you to be forced to destroy the stuff on the side of the walls in order to pass which was easy since all you had to do was shoot them off and quickly you guys got on the elevator before the other people who were here.

When out of the elevator it seemed like the next room you were in was some sort of...testing room? Well whatever it was the door was locked up not long later Ada started up some sort of testing crap which you honestly weren't understanding why she did such things but then again this woman was not that good to trust at all...she switches sides so many times that it's hard to understand her loyalty.

Being forced to keep the stupid round robots at bay as you did the job of helping Hunnigan hack into the system to get everything to power down, it seemed like mostly you could just run by them and they stop, turn red then blow up so that's how Kuga helped out whenever he saw a few of them, it took a while but later you and Hunnigan were able to hack into it and turn everything off which let the doors to be open easy.

Course during half of that Ada made her escape only for you and two others to chase after her, Leon shouting for her making you go silent as Helena noticed a bit of this...she had a feeling there was some sort of feelings between you and Leon but now it looked like it was put to the test due to Ada showing up or being the source of conversation.

It was actually sad really, what looked like on the outside that was once a strong and wonderful relationship was now torn and held by the thread, and it seemed like it would get worse as they chased after this woman.

When Ada was cut off someone was about to shoot her when Leon decided he wasn't gonna let it happens and fought with whoever it was only to be revealed that it was Chris who had his gun pointed at Leon, who mind you was in front of Ada...another BSAA member was behind Ada his gun aimed at her while you and Helena had yours either at the other guy or Chris.

"Chris!" Leon says.  
"Leon! What are you doing here?" Chris asked.  
"Put your gun down, Chris. She's a key witness, we need her." Leon tells.  
"A witness!? She's the one who did all this!" Chris shouts.  
"No! It wasn't her - it was Simmons the National Security Advisor." Leon tells him.  
"I lost all my men because of her!" Chris shouts.  
"And I lost over 70,000 people, including the President, because of Simmons!" Leon shouts back.  
"She's working for Neo-Umbrella. You know what that means?" Chris tells.  
"Yeah, I do." Leon agrees.  
"And you're still going to protect this woman?" Chris asked.  
"I am," Leon replies.

You flinched at this and sent a hurtful expression towards Leon, lowering your gun you looked down and closed your eyes, Chris saw this in the corner of his eye and grew even more pissed off by Leon.

"And what about (Y/N)? What happens when she attacks her huh!? You keep chasing another woman it's bound to hurt her!" Chris shouts.

Leon didn't reply and your heart broke, even more, making you turn around, during all this Ada sneaked a flashbang, Chris's partner saw this and called out for him but it was too late it went off and blinded everyone for a moment before your eyesight was back, gunshots were heard and you saw Leon stop Chris from running after.

"We both want the same here," Leon says.  
"All right. The BSAA will handle Ada. You take care of Simmons. Oh, and don't you dare think of hurting (Y/N) you need to talk things out since you've seem more concerned with Ada." Chris said before leaving.

It was only then when he turned around to you to see your state, realizing what he had said in front of you. Going up to you to apologize he froze off when you glared at him coldly, this proved you had closed yourself off from him. But he still wanted to try.

"(Y/N) listen I didn't-" Leon tried.  
"Enough, we have different matters to focus on. We'll talk about this later." You said monotone voice.

Leon could only watch as you walked off along with Kuga who rubbed his body on your leg a few times, Leon sighed as Helena placed a hand on his shoulder offering him a somewhat comforting smile as if silently saying 'it will be okay' oh how wrong that would be.

'I've dealt with this since the start of our relationship...this topic was always at the back of my head but it seems like the two for sure got closer while I was away...minutes ago proved it.' You thought.

This relationship...sadly seemed to be falling apart which hurt you deeply considering how much you loved Leon...but you weren't sure how much longer your heart could take from all this.


	7. Chapter 6

||A/N: As you guys know I get in these writing moods which I was last night and I actually finished this chapter but didn't want to post it until today. So yeah here it is, also sorry if this book will be coming to an end soon...since I've seemed to make these chapters rather long and stuff...either way enjoy!!||

Things seemed to be worse with Simmons still on the run and now you ignoring him he decided, for now, the focus would be on finding Simmons then after all that he'd talk it all out with you hoping you'd believe him.

"Leon, (Y/N), Helena, come in." Hunnigans voice was heard.  
"What is it, Hunnigan?" You asked.  
"If Sherry's intel is on the money, Simmons should be just up ahead. Be careful, Hunnigan out." Hunnigan says.

Knowing Simmons was nearby made all three of you have determined expressions on your faces, for now, the problem between you and Leon could wait. Simmons needed to be dealt with once and for all.

Heading out the door there was an area and well pretty much nothing was around so you all just followed the path, coming up to large doors again you all quickly got in checking the place out before seeing Simmons up on a ledge. Pointing your guns at him you then confronted the man while Kuga growled loudly at him.

"Simmons!" Helena shouts.  
"Found you, damn fucker." You spat.  
"Well, this is unexpected," Simmons says, his men had their guns pointed at you three.  
"No! Wait!" Sherry shouts as she just arrived.  
"Ah, Agent Birkin. Impeccable timing. Kindly take these three into custody, won't you? Oh, and put that mutt in a cage will you?" Simmons says.  
"Touch my dog and I'll make your death ten times more painful, you son of a bitch." You hissed.  
"They said you were involved in the terrorist attack. Is it true?" Sherry asked.  
"What, are they running down the streets, screaming it to anyone who'll listen?" Simmons asks.  
"Answer me!" Sherry shouts.  
"It's for the benefit of the United States- and global security," Simmons says.  
"I can't see how killing the President is good for the country!" Leon shouts.  
"The President's dead?" Sherry asked shocked.  
"Well, we have Leon to thank for that. Not to mention little (Y/N) here is also to blame, thank you for taking the blame sweetheart. It doesn't cease to amaze me how quickly people change their views on people." Simmons mocks.  
"God damn you, Simmons!" Helena shouts.  
"Fuck you! I'll clear my name after I send them your head!" You shout.  
"Dispose of them," Simmons orders his men.

Right after that, they began shooting, you, Leon, Helena all got to cover as Kuga rushed off as well, Sherry muttered a 'no' as she ran after you all making Jake save her from getting into the line of fire which could've killed her...the hell she thinking!?

"Hold your fire! Those two are still of use to us." Simmons says meaning Jake and Sherry.  
"You need to be more careful." Leon scolds her.  
"Indeed, that was reckless, Sherry." You said worriedly.  
"All right, all right. So what's the plan, hero?" Jake asked Leon.  
"You think you can make it to that door?" Leon asked.  
"Why don't we just waste them?" Jake asked.  
"Because I need you to take care of, Sherry," Leon says.  
"Keep her safe alright?" You added.

Moments after that more gunfire was heard but it soon stopped as Simmons was trying to hurry everyone up, as you planned out your next course of action it was clear you three would distract Simmons while Sherry and Jake escaped.

"What are you three gonna do?" Sherry asked.  
"Finish Simmons." Helena answers.  
"There's information on here that could stop the C-Virus. Simmons wants it." Sherry says handing over a chip to Leon.  
"Thanks. I'll put a call in FOS, get you some protection." Leon says taking out his duel guns.  
"Now move!" Leon shouts.

Taking action you, Helena and Leon quickly moved out as Jake and Sherry ran to the doors, you busied yourselves with shooting at his men not hearing what he spoke to one guy only to watch as another shot something at him but the guy got killed in the process. Whatever was in there he muttered 'she got me. well played' not sure what that was you three kept pursuing him when he stumbled back and fell onto an oncoming train.

Running after him you all including Kuga jumped on the train landing on the last cart with nothing on it, knowing you had to chase him before he got away you all ran throughout the train to catch up to him only to come up to a place where you'd have to climb up.

"Kuga you stay here and keep safe okay?" You said ruffling his fur then climbed up to confront Simmons.

When you all did you saw him on the phone with someone who seemed to piss him off enough where he crushed his phone in his hand and dropped it before turning around to face you three.

"Give it up, Simmons. We've got you." Leon says.  
"You still chase me while that woman is on the lose?" Simmons asks.  
"What woman?" Leon asked.  
"That traitor, Ada Wong. Who knows what she's got in store." Simmons explains.

Great...Ada again.

"Another team was sent after her, you? You're all ours." Leon says.  
"Are you here to avenge the president? Is that it? You fool. Had he disclosed the truth behind Raccoon City, the U.S would have lost all its authority, and the global political order would have collapsed!" Simmons shouts.  
"So to avoid one possible disaster you create another? No matter how many people die!" Helena asked.  
"He had to be stopped! He was leading my country, and this world, into complete chaos!" Simmons soon groan in pain.  
"That woman...How dare she do this to me!" Simmons yells.

Simmons body began to give off steam, your mind quickly went towards the fact he must have gotten infected a few minutes ago when you noticed the man perform a suicide mission despite getting Simmons without him seeing it ahead of time.

But what shocked you was that he mutated into this...weird looking creature on four legs. This was the very man who used your traumatic past as a tool for your co-workers to turn on you quickly...damn bastard he deserved to die. Since the place you guys were at the moment was enough room you quickly moved around him and backed away slowly as you shot at him.

Only when you jumped back down into the train did Kuga finally know if you were okay, but Simmons slammed into the train again making you run off a bit with Kuga and the other two as you shot at him. You could tell this was a fight you were willing to blow off some steam on...all your anger and hatred was flowing out as bullet after the bullet left your pistol.

Your (E/C) eyes glared at Simmons your anger blinding you for a moment as you focused on taking him down, the fight wasn't easy either since you were pretty much fighting a damn mutated Simmons inside a damn train no less. But somehow you were still alive.

Not long later though at one point, he climbed back up on the top of the train to avoid you all for a moment. Chasing after him you all got back up on the roof of the train while Kuga was on the platform of it finding the area where you had jumped on before. But he whined when he suddenly saw Leon thrown onto the other train beside this one, not to mention hearing you and Helena shout his name.

Despite your relationship with Leon being strained you shot at Simmons as Leon ran off to get away from Simmons who mind you mutated into an even larger four-legged BOW.. not to mention he was after Leon so he had to get back to you and Helena alive, once a good distance Leon jumped over to the other train back to you two and as Helena shot at Simmons you helped Leon up only for you all to fall into the train since Simmons took the roof off with his sudden leap on it.

Using your body to protect Kuga when Simmons was about to stab the poor dog you shouted in pain when your lower back took the stab. Leon shook and his eyes widen at the sight of what he saw.

"No! Get your damn hands off her!" Leon shouts.  
"(Y/N)!" Helena shouts.

Flinching when he pulled out of your back you collapsed to the ground groaning in pain your lower back feeling warm as blood flowed out of the wound, Kuga whined as you remained over him, giving your buddy a painful smile you whispered to him a few times you were alright.

Leon and Helena started shooting at Simmons as you shot at him the best you could, but covered Kuga again when Simmons entered the train along with you guys for a moment before you all leaped up to the roof of the train - you managed to actually get adrenaline rush in order to move quickly, course since that happened Simmons thankfully ignored Kuga and was back out of the train and on the side.

Another train was on his side but Simmons turned it over without much of a thought, he then ran up ahead before stopping and running down the tracks where you guys where putting your pistol away before taking your sniper off your back...shockingly it wasn't too damaged other than a chipped side or something.

"I'll handle this." You said.

Getting on a knee despite the pain you looked into the scope and even though your hand was trembling a bit due to the pain you waited a short amount of time to take perfect aim and shot once or twice before getting at him but the next problem was he was nearing the train which he transformed back to his ugly human form.

You, however, was moved away from Simmons and couldn't stand so you just strapped your sniper on your back again and took a moment of rest, Leon and Helena had their guns raised towards him. Simmons slowly though got up to his feet glaring at you three.

"You...have no idea...what would happen if I die!" Simmons says mutating back.  
"The world will be a better place," Leon shouts.

Simmons slammed his fist into the roof of the train in front of him sending a broken piece towards you all quickly getting on your stomach as the two worked together to shoot at the broken piece to send it above you all then shooting at Simmons, later a chopper arrived which seemed to be his 'family' who left him behind, not long later you heard a splash and Kuga's barks warning you about what happened next, Simmons fell back under the train forcing you three to jump off and into the waters.

Swimming to the top you took a deep breath as Kuga swam up to you, ruffling his wet fur you, Leon and Helena all swam to the closest platform and got up. Despite being tired from the fight Helena helped you up as Leon got Kuga...not long later though Helena treated your wound silently thanking her you all slowly walked up the stairs right after Kuga moved from side to side quickly to get the water off him but more so on all you three.

As you all walked you heard a BSAA solider report back to HQ, looking around as you all got to the top there were BSAA soldiers with survivors, you realized it must've been over...however something didn't sit right. Why was this so easy? ...It never was. You weren't believing this one bit so your guard was up despite your lower back hurting.

"Is it over?" Helena asked.  
"Yeah...It's over." Leon replied.

You remained silent not believing it just yet...being an agent for most of your life and fighting stuff like this you knew it just didn't end like this and some reason your gut instinct was telling you not to lose your guard.

"Leon, we have a situation. Sherry and her companion were abducted. Our satellites place them at an undersea Oldfield about 80 miles from you." Hunnigan's voice suddenly was heard.  
"Abducted? Why?" Leon asked.  
"What!?" You said shocked.  
"The files! The ones she gave us!" Helena mentions.

Leon quickly took that chip out and placed it in his phone, you and Helena both got closer to Leon and checked the screen over his shoulder only to see what the files revealed...the key to stopping all this was...Jake!

"Hunnigan, could you check if the BSAA has any units near the oil field?" Leon asked.  
"Just one moment," Hunnigan says.

As you all waited Helena saw something flying in the sky...it was too small to be a plane of any sort..and just as she was asking about it Hunnigan returned.

"OK, I've got a Chris Redfield on the line. Patching you through to his craft." Hunnigan says.  
"Chris Redfield!?" Leon asked.  
"Leon!? Leon, where are you!? Is (Y/N) with you!?" Chris asked alarmed.  
"Chris I'm still here what's wrong!?" You asked.  
"Chris! We're just outside of Tatchi, why?" Leon replied.  
"Get the hell out of there!" Chris yelled.

This worried you as the thing Helena saw was actually a mistle and soon as it seemed to have gotten to the center of the city it blew up and well what happened before was happening now, loads of fog escaped and now was spreading throughout the city...my god your gut feeling was right!!

It was a horrible sight to see as you could do nothing but watch, you were powerless to stop this and it bothered you a lot that now even more people were dying...none of these people deserved this! None of them! Shaking your head you closed your eyes for a moment before quickly reloading your pistol looking at the horrid sight once more.

My god...

"Leon!? (Y/N)!?, are you two alright!?" Chris shouts.  
"Yeah...But things just got bad. Real bad." Leon replies.  
"That mistle just went off and now the fog is taking over the city." You replied.  
"Damn it!" Chris shouts.  
"Chris, listen to me. I need you to rescue two hostages from an underwater oil field. Agent Sherry Birkin...and Jake Muller. He's Albert Wesker's son." Leon says.

Wait what!? That bastard had enough time to have a son? Didn't the guy only care for himself? When the fuck did he impregnate a woman? And just who was fooled by him? Then again his last 'partner' was swayed by his 'charm' or 'looks' ugh..but still you weren't gonna hate on the kid just because of who his dad was...he wasn't him, Jake was his own person through and through.

"Wesker!?" Chris asked.  
"Chris, he's got antibodies for the C-Virus," Leon says.  
"Please Chris, they both need help. And the kid is not like his father...he's a good kid once you get past his attitude I guess." You explained.  
"I got it. On my way." Chris agrees.  
"Good. Thanks." Leon thanked.  
"Leon, wait. There's something I need to tell you. Ada Wong is dead." Chris says.

Again Ada's name was mentioned and it looked like Leon was saddened by this information, again you looked away from him and took a few steps back. It took Leon a bit longer to reply before he gave a small but slightly soft reply...so it was true huh? Or wasn't it?

At the moment you weren't sure and honestly, you were questioning the relationship now after those four years that passed before till now.

'I keep telling myself to not think about it but she keeps popping up in a conversation each time...' You thought.

After that one of the BSAA soldiers found you all which he explained everyone had to get the hell out of there, which honestly you weren't gonna be told twice since this place would soon be covered in fog and you weren't about to be killed then turned you've survived this stuff too long now to give up.

"Wait!" Helena says.  
"We want to help," Leon says after.  
"Let us, please." You pleaded.  
"All right, come on!" The BSAA solider agreed.

And with that you followed after him, letting Kuga go into the first building first to avoid letting him sniff in the fog as you all quickly got inside the door closing behind you all. You ordered Kuga up two sets of stairs to avoid it further as you all continued on quickly went the windows broke from the heavy force on the undead locals of here that quickly turned no thanks to the fog.

After a bit of time another BSAA solider got the double doors upstairs got the doors opened which Kuga ran off first as you followed everyone else went in after and just as Kuga ran off zombies entered from the side just as you slipped by, course you shot down a few of them giving enough room for the others to slip by only for one of the soldiers to open the other door and sacrifice himself for everyone else to continue on.

With a heavy heart, you quickly opened the back car door and let Kuga in first before getting inside along with Helena as Leon got in the passenger seat and the BSAA member took the drivers seat...he was gonna drive you guys to the Quad Tower where he'd meet up with you three later.

As he carefully drove around in the fog you were sighted with the undead being around bumping into the jeep from time to time. This wasn't a sight you wanted to see but lately, in your life, it was a constant sight no matter how much you tried to stop it...but working for the DSO and being one of the many agents sent to try to prevent all this it was practically your life.

'I hate seeing all these innocent people die because of bastards like Simmons creating all these virus's...' You thought.

Wasn't long until he drove up to an area where there wasn't fog anymore at all but cars and a bus was blocking the path, which meant you three would have to jump over that as Kuga climbed up the cars to get to the other side of all this...perfect. Well, it was now or never.


	8. Chapter 7

||A/N: Okay one more chapter and this book is completely finished...again please forgive me for the ending I had planned...it actually plays a good part of redemption in the next and final book of this series, I just wanted to try writing about a relationship that felt more real than just some 'picture perfect' relationship when honestly none of them are at all no matter who it is. Arguments/fights are bound to happen so yeah...again hope you forgive me but no worries happy ending in the final book is all I'll tell you!||

The BSAA solider that dropped you all off tried to radio his team, he had hoped there was still someone alive within his unit other than just him. But he also knew not to have to get his hopes up however the feeling was still there.

Though of course by this time you, Leon and Helena along with Kuga climbed over the cars/bus getting away from the fog. Guns up and pointed out as you three walked around carefully a gas truck came around making you all jump out of the way, but luck wasn't on your side as once it fell on its side some of the gas leaked out creating an explosion that pushed you all away.

You had been knocked out for a moment, faintly hearing some gunfire going as well as Kuga's growls from above you. Your vision was blurry as you could faintly see your dog's body standing over yours growling at anything that neared you.

"I'm...okay now Kuga." You groaned.

Feeling your head you felt something wet on your fingers, pulling your hand back you saw some blood on them, seems like you had a gash on your forehead...great not to mention your wound on your back hurt worse which you could tell since Kuga whined when he saw more red on the back of your blue shirt.

Changning your bandages around your stomach which were more for your back you placed a new pair of bandages around you tightly, not tight enough that it would hurt you but enough to stop the bleeding. Meanwhile, as you were busy doing that Ada was in the chopper above taking care of the undead before you all and Leon helped an injured Helena up.

"Ada! I thought she was dead." Leon comments.  
"....." You didn't comment on it.

Taking the alleyway due to there being too many of that undead, as you three and Kuga were heading through Hunnigans voice was heard again.

"Leon! (Y/N)!, do you read me? Are you alright?" Hunnigan says.  
"I'll live. But I've got a feeling things are about to get worse." Leon replies.  
"Not gonna lie, I could be better but it doesn't matter." You replied.

As you all kept moving forward there was this messed up bloody room with a solider dead in the corner, frowning you all kept continuing on knowing you had to get to that tower either way despite all the death around you. Finding yourselves in an open place with a jeep along with a few of the undead there which was easy to take care of, a herb was inside the back seats and quickly Helena used it for your back even though you tried to tell her you were fine.

Leaving that area you all came up to a door that leads to this stair hallway, but what shocked you was that lots of undead came running you three acted quickly and began shooting your way through though of course, Kuga stayed behind you all to avoid getting harmed or infected considering you needed that dog.

After it was all done you got down the first set of stairs before stumbling around when the building around you shook suddenly. Unsure what this could be you all quickly exited the door and saw that another plane had crashed just a few feet away from where you guys were.

'Holy shit...any closer and we would've died!' You thought.

However outside was worse, the street in front of you had been covered with cars all over the place, looks like the missle went off during the middle of the city as the people around here were stuck trying to get out and must've in a panic left their cars considering the amount of the undead around...my gosh...

"Hunnigan! Can we make it to the tower this way?" Leon asked.  
"Yes. Just keep moving in that direction." Hunnigan says.  
"Well..it's either this way or no way." You sighed.

Everyone including Kuga jumped down to the streets and headed off, killing some as you went by, once an opening was given you all booked it just as the plane blew up, destroying the street behind you and creating explosions one after another as you all ran thankfully a chopper arrived and a solider told you all to get on, quickly picking up Kuga into your arms after placing your gun away you ran as fast as you could, jumping on the cars and leaping for the chopper only being able to grab on the leg of it.

Since Helena got on first she helped you get Kuga on before helping you in, then you and she worked together with getting Leon in after he kicked off a zombie that managed to grab onto his ankle. However as usual things went to hell when the pilot suddenly passed out, you and Helena helped the man sit down as Leon took the controls to pull it up.

He was having difficulty though and to top that off the pilot had actually quickly turned and attacked both women, making Kuga bark loudly and Leon having to shoot blindly but in the end, he was able to get a headshot making you and Helena shove the man off you.

As Leon continued to try again to stabilize the chopper you held onto Kuga covering him with your body as the chopper crashed through a building, moving up the chopper with Kuga in your arms you tried to hold on but ultimately you all pretty much fell down slamming into the glass under you, cracking it a bit.

Kuga had gotten out of your grasp and barked, looking up your (E/C) eyes widen as you and the others quickly ran off to get off this glass just as behind you the chopper along with whatever else was crashed up into it fell down which if any of you stayed it would've crushed and killed you.

"You two alright!?" Leon asked.  
"Could be better." You sighed.  
"Yeah," Helena replies.

Just up ahead was double doors, where it leads you weren't sure but most definitely you'd have to go through those doors. Kicking them open the room revealed to have this stone standing in the very middle as well as the floor...reminding you of the Umbrella logo. Ugh, no matter where you went that damn company continues to force its way through the day to day life.

"Something doesn't feel right," Helena says.  
"I agree...I wouldn't let down our guard." You mentioned looking around.

Jumping over the pole you three and Kuga landed on the ground safely only to run into...a still alive Simmons?! Fuck! They just never stay dead, do they? Guns up and aimed it seemed like a long hard battle with this bastard would soon begin.

"Back for more?" Leon asked.  
"Why can't you just stay dead?" You asked.  
"I know what you did, Ada! You disobeyed me! You took Wesker's son away! You used that bastards blood...to make the virus stronger!" Simmons shouts when Ada arrived in the chopper with the light shined on him.  
"Hope you got friends on the other side, cause no one's gonna miss you here." Leon spats.

Not long later Simmons began to mutate again but this time it was in an even larger form, the best description would be like a T-Rex, hell even the roar hurt your ears. This fight was gonna be one heck of a hard one for sure. And boy would it belong.

Having to run off elsewhere and shoot, at times using the flammable canisters to bring more effect as well as the help of Ada things weren't looking so good as it seemed like the only damn way to harm this bastard more often to get him to mutate back a few times was aiming for that large ass eye between the 'jaws'.

Anytime he would return back to 'human form' either you, Leon or Helena would actually give him quite the beating, only for him to quickly mutate back to that T-Rex form making either of you run off like hell to avoid getting hit or anything at all.

When your pistol ran out of bullets and you found out you had no more you decided to switch to your sniper rifle, which just so happened to be in the same time that the same BSAA solider from before arriving in a jeep, getting in the back quickly Leon and Helena took the guns attached to the jeep while you used your sniper and Kuga sitting beside you.

He was gonna drive all around while you three would be busy shooting at him of course along with the help of Ada still in that chopper of hers. Wasn't long though that the mutated Simmons managed to hit the jeep making everyone tumble out and the jeep turning over on top of the solider who didn't make it in the end since the jeep exploded.

Once again you three had to face this bastard on foot, you felt bad for the man that just died he did kindly bring you far enough to get here only to die trying to help...Simmons needed to go. Honestly, though this battle was one of your hardest ones you faced, especially when he would at times roar out making you cover your ears in pain from just how loud it was...damn!

Simmons just kept mutating in and out of BOW form and human form whenever he was hurt enough it looked like but each time the ear-shattering roar followed afterwards and honestly you had hoped to end this battle quickly. Which in the end soon it had for the moment as later he collapsed to the ground and you three ran up to his side guns up.

Ada, however, used the chopper and shone the light on you guys, she then nodded towards the roof and headed there which seemed to mean that she wanted you guys to make your way up to the roof..great.

"She's heading to the roof," Leon says.  
"Let's hope the elevator still works," Helena says.  
"Better that then the stairs." You sighed.

However before you got on you had ordered Kuga to find another way to the roof since you didn't want him to go through any danger, watching Kuga run off and enter a certain place of this area you then joined the two on the elevator the doors closing behind you and slowly heading up to the roof.

Leon was rather silent his back to you as he stared out the window of the elevator as explosions went off, Helena noticed and walked up to his side as you stayed in the back leaning on the side. But what you heard next from their conversation broke your heart completely.

"She's more than a friend, isn't she? You have feelings for her." Helena says.

Your blood ran cold, wait what? Was this true!? However before anyone said anything else an explosion just outside the doors of the elevator happened to force it to swing around, this had you two leap out of it just before the cord broke and fell to the bottom, course you had to leap again and grab the cord that was remaining due to the fact the elevator you just jumped on fell as well.

"Wouldn't recommend looking down," Leon says.  
"Hasn't crossed my damn mind." You spat.

The climb was tough as at times there was glass from the windows falling over you all making you three stop for a moment, not to mention Simmons mutated back into that four-legged BOW and was now in the midst of a battle with Ada. When she got to the higher ground he followed.

Course Leon said they should help which you rolled your eyes and leaped on a ledge to a different part of where she was and took your sniper to provide help. At this point, your feelings were hurt and the fact you had to help the woman who was the reason for it you weren't in a good mood...

'Looks like it just takes four years for him to move on...or did he have these feelings for her all along and decided to get together with me because it was considered 'alive' when we escaped Raccoon City.' You thought.

However time wasn't on your side since soon you had to leap back to the cord and continue on with climbing up, not long later Simmons decided to chase after you three which honestly was a hard deal since you couldn't shoot him to keep him away.

"Ada! If you can hear me - shoot him, now!" Helena shouts.

She must've heard since shots were fired and at times Simmons was slipping down the building but kept at the pressure. Helena got up to a safer place but you felt Simmons grab your ankle and took you down with him as he smacked into Ada rendering her unconscious.

You groaned faintly hearing Leon and Helena shout your name but also Leon's voice shout for Ada. Since you crashed into the glass window and broke right through it you were in what seemed like a terminal and when you were busy getting up and back on the top your eyes landed on Leon rushing to Ada's side and letting her rest on his leg.

'I know she needs help...and I don't hate her for needing that but, when another woman comes between us and you haven't denied having feelings for her you can't expect me to believe you don't have any especially when you do this.' You thought.

"Get away from her, Leon. Your not half the man she needs. Come with me, my love. We'll be together, forever." Simmons says.  
"Not if I can help it. Come on wake up! If you're really, Ada. I know you can pull through this. We all can." Leon replies.  
"You're not a good boyfriend, Leon. Tending to another woman so tenderly right in front of your girlfriend too. How horrible you can be." Simmons says before mutating again.

By that time you had finally got back up on the top of this place, and had watched first hand how indeed gentle and tender he was with her...you looked away quickly when Leon shot you a worried look and knew you must believe he had feelings for this woman when he didn't it was all you.

Then again you can't convince a woman you don't have feelings for another when you chase after them constantly, speak about them more often than the girl you're with and seem to have some sort of secret 'bond' with them. Especially joke with about 'sleeping on the job' when Ada finally woke up.

'So things are over between us...isn't it?' You thought nearly tearing up.

Once again you had started a battle with Simmons, it took a while and during the battle, you heard Kuga's bark which came from the area where Helena was. Glad he was alright you three along with Ada had continued with trying to put Simmons down until Ada stabbed something in his side and tossed him over the edge with her, of course, she used her grapple gun to move elsewhere for a safe landing. This made you and Leon run-up to that area and look over as Simmons fell straight down.

Hoping that was the last of him you placed your gun away and walked off a bit to get back up to where Helena was, Leon, however, looked where Ada was. You couldn't hear what he spoke just that you saw his lips moved as well as getting a text from Ada it seemed.

What happened next just made your hurtful feelings grow worse...

"What are you waiting for? Go after her." Helena said over the coms.  
"No. We're sticking together," Leon replied, walking up to you and placing a hand on your shoulder.  
"Don't touch me." You said walking off.

Leon frowned as he watched you walk off, he had a feeling after this all ended finally you both would be having a very hard and emotional conversation...and he sure as hell knew he messed up big time especially when he didn't reply back quickly that actually his heart was yours and you two were dating...not that Helena knew since she just started last year and not many new people caught on you and Leon were together.

'I'm in for it when we get home...I just hope I haven't lost her completely...' Leon thought.

Once everyone was back and together once more you three and Kuga left elsewhere which thankfully was all the way to the roof, seeing the chopper on the other side of the roof you all knew it was your only ticket out of there.

But before you were able to get out of there some of the zombies were stabbed through the back and taken elsewhere, fucking Simmons again! Can't this man stay dead or just give up already?!

"He just doesn't stop does he?" Helena asked.  
"Ugh this guy is annoyed as fuck." You spat.  
"Enough is enough," Leon says after.

After shooting the zombies nearing you and at Simmons later they seemed to have attacked Simmons at some point giving you all the chance to escape and make a run for it to the chopper just waiting there for you all. Running across the place you three and Kuga came up to a certain spot on the roof where you had to carefully cross, of course, you had Kuga go first and later Helena went afterwards.

But when you and Leon had started to follow, Simmons mutated into this large bug-like BOW that was so huge that he covered the half of the roof you all just left it looked like. As you and Leon took care of shooting at it, Helena worked to bring you guys to the other side of the building safely while Kuga also barked from time to time to signal to her that undead as nearby.

Slowly though she managed to get you both across completely, quickly joining her you shot down a few zombies as you passed by continuing on to quickly get to that damn chopper to get the fuck out of here. But as always the mutated large bug of Simmons blocked your path which meant you might have to finally put an end to his damn life...all while being in a thunderstorm that approached the area.

Which a swarm of zombies around you it was clear you needed to be careful, but when in the middle of your first 'wave' of battle he grabbed the zombie with what seemed to be some sort of rod and then the lightning hit it this gave you three and idea...and that idea was to use that rod, stab it through a zombie roaming around with it's back to you and wait hopefully for the mutated freak to grab it since he seemed to use these undead people to heal himself.

He did that a few times until he seemed to stupidly place the rod on his head which the lightning struck it and he stumbled back but his large limbs suddenly stuck right before you all forcing you back, quickly grabbing Kuga you didn't care if you lost your pistol you cared more for Kuga then anything else.

Quickly getting up and making sure Kuga was alright you all high tailed it away from there. Jumping over things and finally, you were all near the area of where the chopper was, quickly getting up the small set of steps just as you neared the chopper fucking Simmons returned only for there to be a rocket launcher and using it proved effective since it landed straight on Simmons and forced him back down.

Running to the edge you all watched him slowly turn back to his human form but was impaled through the stomach by that pillar, his blood sliding down it and entering the clear spaces on the floor mocking the logo of Umbrella. Sighing in relief that it was finally over you looked at Kuga who barked happily making you smile and busied yourself with giving him some love.

"That was for my sister," Helena mutters.  
"She can rest easy now knowing you made the man responsible for all this pay for his crimes." You told her.  
"Come on. Let's get to the chopper." Leon tells you both.

Heading back to the chopper it was then found to be sitting right on the seat Ada's make-up thing? And in a secret pocket was a chip containing proof that Simmons was the mad man behind these attacks.

'Will this really clear my name...?' You thought.

"Leon, (Y/N), this is-" Helena says.  
"Evidence that proves Simmons guilt," Leon says.  
"Which means it will prove your innocence. Both of yours." Helena says.  
"Our innocence." Leon says.  
"Yeah, you weren't responsible, Helena. He used you. You're not at fault here." You tried to explain to her.  
"I don't need it." Helena shakes her head.  
"Helena..." Leon starts.

But before he could continue he had gotten a call from Hunnigan.

"Good news, Leon. We've found a way to defeat the virus." Hunnigan informs.  
"Copy that. We're on our way back." Leon says after another explosion went off behind you all.

Helena, you and Kuga got on, she took the front while you and Kuga took the back. Kuga sat between your feet as Leon looked back a moment but at this point, you weren't noticing as you looked out the window only hearing the chopper door close and soon it took off into the sky flying back towards where the DSO HQ was at.

**TimeSkip**

Back home and after a few days of rest despite your relationship with Leon being on the rocks and a rare conversation was spoken between you two, both of you joined Helena was she visited her sisters grave placing some beautiful flowers by her headstone. You were leaning upon the tree by the cars, Kuga at your side sitting down beside your feet.

But you could still hear the conversation that happened afterwards when Helena walked back towards Leon and Hunnigan.

"Thank you. I'm ready." Helena says.

Leon walked up to her grabbing her wrist, what she thought would happen next would be cuffed on her wrists was really her gun being given back to her.

"What? But I assisted in the attack!" Helena says.  
"The investigating commission has reviewed the evidence, and feel it unjust to hold you liable for Simmon's crime. They will also not be disclosing their findings to the public." Hunnigan says.  
"But..." Helena says.  
"The President would've done the same," Leon says.  
"What about, (Y/N)?" Helena asked.  
"She is cleared as well, though there are still few who doubt her loyalty I'm sure they will look past this through time," Hunnigan says.  
"(Y/N) is a strong woman, she'll pull through this." Leon says.  
"All right, shall we go join the team?" Hunnigan asks.

At one point Helena tossed Leon the makeup kit of Ada's but he placed it on Helena's sisters grave before walking over to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders bringing you in close to his side. Despite the relationship being on the rocks between you two, it was clear you still loved Leon since you gave in for a moment and leaned in close to his side.

After that you all walked back to the cars and headed back to HQ, you weren't sure what the future held for you but you didn't think it would be pretty since you still had glares sent your way and whispers questioning your loyalty...not to mention a few bashed you about your past...it wasn't gonna be easy at all.


	9. Epilogue

||A/N: Okay and here's the ending...sorry it's a sad one I promise things will indeed get better for the reader and Leon in the final book. Like most relationships fights end in breakups and sometimes it evolves another woman or another man. I didn't want the readers and Leon's relationship to be this pitch-perfect one you see on tv or whatever...I wanted it to feel a bit realistic I guess but forgive me on how it was written...I'm a single fool who hasn't been in a relationship in years so I'm not sure how these things go too much anymore...either way enjoy! Next month I'll get the Prologue of the final book written up and posted! Until then...enjoy!!||

Note: Want to see the new outfit look on either my wattpad or qoutev since the stories are also posted on there.

Days, weeks soon months passed and still people questioned your loyalty to the DSO some even decided to take it up a notch and act like teenagers sending threats in letters without names, but you knew who they were from. Honestly, if people around here were mature like how you remembered them being then this shouldn't be happening...but sadly it was.

This leads you to request some time of leave as you spent most of those days in the apartment you still shared with Leon despite having things not so good...and well Leon wasn't so happy when he was told of something that you didn't bother to tell him.

So when he entered the home in an annoyed yet pissed off manner there wasn't gonna be a calm conversation like he used to have it was gonna be once again another argument. Then again the relationship now was hanging by a thread anyway.

"Why are you transferring!?" Leon shouts.  
"I can't handle all the things my so-called co-workers say or send my way much longer! So sorry for deciding to get out of a hostile work environment!" You shout back.  
"Why not come to me!?" Leon shouts again.  
"Nothing tells me I have to! Besides, why are you suddenly more worried about me?! Didn't you move on to Ada those past four years!" You said.  
"Ada...why do you keep bringing her up in our arguments!" Leon replied.  
"Oh please we both know you've talked more about her than me, Sherry and Claire both told me while I was still missing I barely came into the conversation." You spat.  
"Excuse me for it being too painful to talk about my girlfriend who at the time I didn't know if she was dead or alive!" Leon replies.  
"No excuse to suddenly NOT deny quickly if you had feelings for that woman or not. So tell me...am I just a second thought? Some second-best!? Well news flash Leon, you were my first and only choice. But those four years proved I wasn't...I was just picked because at the time you knew I was alive and not supposedly dead." You explained.

This argument went on much longer as you both ignored Kuga's whines as he ran to your rooms. More shouts and hurt feelings escaped you as you poured your hurt heart out to the man you loved oh so dearly but you just couldn't take all this pain.

"You look at her like you've looked at me, there can't be two Leon...there just can't." You said sobbing now.  
"(Y/N), please, there's nothing between her and I." Leon says attempting to wrap his arms around you.  
"Don't...it's clear when even Simmons mentioned how it looked and what is." You whispered.  
"What are you saying then?" Leon asked, fearing what would be said next.  
"I've had enough, this whole time I knew there must've been something there between you two...even when we met up with her in Spain. Guess it's easy to replace me right?" You explain.  
"No babe, it's not. And you weren't replaced! I'd never!" Leon says.

Leon began to cry knowing you were in the ropes of leaving him, he tried and tried to change your mind but you began packing whatever you could in bags and a few boxes, even as you brought them to your car and put them away he continued to follow you like a puppy begging you not to leave, however the hurt in your chest was too much.

The only time you grabbed his hand was when you gave your key to the apartment, kissing his cheek one last time you opened the passenger door as Kuga got in and you in the driver's seat. You were leaving him and this broke his heart just as much as it broke yours...thankfully this was all happening during the night so no one around the buildings saw it all happen.

As you drove down the road you began to sob uncontrollably and quickly dialled Claire's number, at this point you didn't care how late it was sure she might just be asleep by this time but you needed a place to stay and a friend to lend an ear to listen and help you get through all of this.

"Hello?" Claire's tired voice rang out.  
"Claire...!" You sobbed.  
"Whoa, (Y/N)? What's wrong?" Claire asked more alert.  
"Can I come over?" You asked.  
"Sure but what's wrong?" Claire asked again.  
"Can I just tell you when I get there?" You asked.  
"Sure I'll get some coffee/tea ready for when you arrive," Claire says.

After the call ended you and driven the rest of the way despite your tears never stopping but slightly slowed down, Kuga at times would lick your face to get rid of your tears but they just kept falling down your cheeks. It was a few hours that past you finally arrived at Claire's house and parked your car beside hers.

Just as you and Kuga got out of the car Claire arrived with a blanket which she wrapped around you and lead you inside, still sobbing a bit she walked you to her couch giving you the cup of coffee/tea sitting across from you as she was drinking a cup of her own. Kuga laying on the floor between you two.

"What happened?" Claire asked.  
“Well…during the whole mission of catching Simmons we ran into Ada…again. I didn’t think much of it at first but as time passed I noticed he was a bit worried about her, he even protected her when Chris nearly killed her. And when Helena mentioned he may have feelings for her and he didn’t quickly deny it then he nearly chased after her too when Helena told him to.” You explained.  
“What?” Claire asked.  
“I guess I wasn’t worth the four-year wait…” You frowned then cried.

You started crying again and Claire brought you into her arms, honestly, this was a total shock. She remembers Leon four years ago desperate to find you..but she did notice that when Ada’s name was mentioned he would slightly flinch or move uncomfortably.

After a crying fit you then explain that the DSO still didn’t trust you despite clearing your name, Claire was horrified that someone could be treated like this despite proving her loyalty, and she wasn’t the only one since when you fell asleep Hunnigan called and Claire answered for you, Hunnigan clearly wanted to convince you to not quit your job but it seemed like your mind was made up.

**TimeSkip**

Knowing you couldn't stay and mooch of Claire to much anymore you had actually called Chris and asked him how one would transfer from the DSO to the BSAA, at first Chris didn't know why you wanted this but when you explained your situation (minus the broken-off relationship with Leon) he agreed to help and within a few days you were transferred to the BSAA.

You were very grateful and when you went in for your first few days you were beyond shocked when the Commander revealed to you that you were gonna be starting your life anew, fresh from the start. Meaning your past with Wesker and what you were forced to do was water under the bridge, heck even Kuga was an official member of the BSAA getting his own green jacket.

You were allowed to pick your own choice of clothing and so you decided to change it up a bit, wearing a shirt that had sleeves going up to near your elbows and on top of them a short-sleeved jacket with the BSAA logo stitched on it, some black pants, greyish brown boots and fingerless armbands that could be zipped up.

Working for a bit with the BSAA you were soon able to save enough money for a nearby apartment for yourself and quickly moved in getting all the stuff you would need for the place to feel more like home which soon it was and honestly you felt more at home when everything was set.

(Note: If you wanna see the picture I have of the new apartment for the reader check on my Wattpad where the story is on there as well.)

'No that's not right...it won't feel like home...without him.' You thought.

The pain in your heart returned as you held onto your shirt where your heart is, frowning you walked around in your new apartment making yourself a cup of coffee after filling up Kuga's bowl. Kuga even missed Leon but knew that you needed him more a the moment.

Your cell phone went off a few times and when you checked it you frowned and ignored it, despite wanting to desperately reply back and give in you knew it wouldn't be right as you were still hurt...and at the moment you needed to be away for a while. Wasn't until weeks to a month pass did his text messages stop.

**Meanwhile**

Leon stopped texting you nowadays he drank more then he used to, then again you were always around forcing him to stop. But since he screwed it up between you two by doing what he did before you with Ada he knew you were in the right to be upset.

'Not like I tried to deny anything between Ada and I...nice going Kennedy you've screwed it up with the one woman your heart has yearned for all these years since you've met her.' Leon thought.

With a beer bottle in his hand, he took a sip of it and stared at an old photo of you both in one of the many frames. Many bottles littered the table he was sitting at, Chris tried to call Leon but nothing. Honestly, you didn't need to tell Chris what happened since when onetime he called Leon up and the poor guy was drunk that he explained rather quickly what happened.

Leon knew you were right on how to react, but he had hoped one day you would give him a chance to explain everything and hopefully you'd be convinced later that you were the only woman his heart ever yearned for. Yeah, he got close with Ada but that was because in the past four years in a way she helped keep the hope up to find you...even though it was truly hard to trust her at all.

'(Y/N), please one day let me make things right.' Leon thought to look out the window to the night sky.

He also was upset that no longer would he be going on any more missions with him in the DSO. Course afterword of your transfer people who were questioning you were now upset with how they acted...because of their actions it cost the DSO one of their best (and youngest depending on when your age was in RE2) however when Leon was told he needed a new partner he refused.

He kindly refused and said that no one but you would be the better candidate to be his partner and since you had transferred he requested to work on future missions solo. Course that didn't mean he would be reckless, he needed to continue living if he were to make this all up to you next time he would see you.

**With You**

As Leon was going through his drinking faze you were actually cuddled up on your couch with a blanket wrapped around your body and Kuga asleep at your feet on the couch. Despite you not letting him on the couch too much he always got on no matter what so you gave up on pushing him off each time.

Silently taking out a picture you brought with you of you and Leon, it was of when you two were young new and fresh agents. These moments for you were much happier and easier moments, wet drops hit the picture which meant you began to cry again.

Easily knowing Kuga's ears perked up and he began to whine, moving his body under the blanket and his head and front paws resting on your lap, faintly smiling you petted his head as you placed the picture on the arm of the couch beside you and watched a bit more of your TV show before turning in for the night.

Leaving that blanket there on the couch after folding it up and placing it on the arm beside the picture you walked into your room with Kuga following after you. Changing into your pj's you had gotten under the covers and placed them over your body just above your shoulders, Kuga sleeping on the bed at your feet.

'Will things between us get better...or worse...?' You thought before heading off to sleep.

People say you shouldn't go to sleep mad or sad but how can you not when your heart yearns for someone who hurt you. Both sides were hurting for what had happened, it was only time that could tell how well and fast would this relationship be repaired...or if it could. Both hoped so but both of you knew time apart would be needed.

Course that also meant you weren't gonna be looking for someone else to date. No man to you was good enough it seems other than Leon, he had been the only man for so damn long to have your heart yearn for him. You just hoped that things would be fixed between you two before it had been too late.

More so things needed to be good between you two if you'd end up running into one another which would indeed happen at some point due to how the world works and some people tend to play with a virus they don't know how to use or even how to cure...then again there are smart people out there that use it for greedy deeds.

And apparently, one man would bring hell upon a city, which just so happened to be the one place where you and Leon would meet up again and slowly rekindle your love step by step.


End file.
